Tricked
by JerseyGirl
Summary: **FINISHED** Callie is kidnapped and now the SWAT Kats are going to save the deptuty mayor. But can they find her and save a scared schoolgirl held in captivity and what does this mob boss wants with Callie and is he in danger also? Read to find out!
1. It all started one night...Chapter 1

HIYA! This is my second, yes second Swat Kat fic! (I've already finished Fallen Angel a few days ago! Yay I'm so glad!) I hope this fic doesn't suck! Oh and this is a like some series thing going on, now this is episode 2 (the first one was Fallen Angel) but you don't have to read it to understand this story. But if you did there will be a little * next to something meaning " It was in Eppisode 1."  
  
DISCLAIMER: I, the author of this fic, do not own the cartoon show Swat Kats or the characters in the show, it is owned by Hanna Barbera and Turnner. They do not own any of my characters and if this Fanfic resembles or is identical, to another fanfic, that another person typed or wrote it is purely coincidental and I am sorry.  
  
All right, that covers everything now here goes the story! Enjoy! Oh I hope this doesent suck.  
  
Tricked  
  
In the Swat Kats secret hangar, T-Bone and Razor were sharpening their shooting and reflex skills in a specialized area; it is an replica of one of the many streets of Mega Kat City, dimly lighted, a few dilapidated apartments, and littered with newspapers and such. T-Bone was in the lead with twenty points while Razor only had fifteen. " Hey Razor!" T-Bone called out, "I'm winning by five and It's almost the end of the game!"  
" It ain't over till the fat cat sings T-Bone!" Razor said, " I'm only losing by five anyway."  
T-Bone was walking down the street until he herd a noise, he quickly turned around, aimed his Glovatrix and was about to shoot until he saw the cardboard replica of Mayor Manx. Relived that he didn't shoot the Mayor, T-Bone gave a sigh or relief, " Phew, I almost lost." He continued to walk down the street with caution until he heard another sound; again, he aimed his Glovatrix and was about to shoot, until he gasped, "Callie with a handgun!?" The buzzer sounded off, signaling game over. Razor ran to T-Bone and said, " T-Bone you were suppose to-"  
T-Bone pointed at the Cardboard cut out of Callie holding an handgun aiming and was about to fire, he asked " Why's Callie holding a handgun Razor!? She's one of the good ones."   
" I know, I know T-Bone but..." Razor said. He took off his helmet off and now he was Jake, " Just in case Callie or any of the cats on our side ever goes bad we have to prepare-"  
T-Bone also took off his helmet changing to Chance, " For what! Shoot them! Callie or any of the cats on our side will never turn bad."  
" But we don't know that for sure Chance!" Jake yelled, which was very unusual for him to do. He calmed him self down by taking a deep breath and exhaled. After that he said, " One day they're helping us saving the city and the next day they getting ready to kill us." Jake and Chance herd a faint beeping sound coming from Jake. Jake move his sleeves up and his digital clock was flashing seven o'clock. Jake gasped, " Aw man! We gotta get back on workin' on Katie's car. Chance couldya cut the lights off for me?"   
" Sure thing buddy." Chance said. Jake walk to a ladder and climbed up to the garage. Chance look at the Cardboard cut out of Callie, shook his head, and said, "Naw, Callie could never go bad. What was Jake thinking?" He walked up to a switch and flipped it, causing all the lights to cut off. Chance followed Jake up the ladder to go into the garage but then he thought,   
Ever since the Turmoil incident, Jake's been very paranoid lately.   
  
  
In the Mega Kat City Bus Terminal, Callie Briggs was impatiently sitting at a bench waiting for a bus to arrive, she look at her watch and it read seven o'clock. Annoyed Callie said to her self, " Where is that bus. It's suppose to be here an half and hour ago."   
Callie started to scan the crowd of cats; some cats were leaving the terminal to go onto the street and some were entering inside the terminal heading to their bus. After of few minutes waiting Callie saw a yellow bus named Valley All Girl's School pulled up, parked, and open the front door. Callie could see through the bus window all the schoolgirls gathering their bags and things and walking off the bus. The last one to depart was a light gray teenage shecat, her height only reached Callie's chin. She was wearing a dark green ruffled plaid skirt with a buttered colored sweatshirt with a small school emblem stitch on the side of her shirt. Her brown hair was as long as Callie's was but in long braded pigtails and longer bangs. The light gray shecat look around and saw Callie, she shouted with glee, " Sis!" Callie got up from the bench and was walking toward her sister to hug her but her sister jogged up to her and wrapped her arms around Callie's waist, "I'm am so glad I'm finally home!"   
" Oh it's so great to see you again!" Said Callie, " Now lets get out of here I need fresh air. The bus exhaust is starting to make me feel dizzy."  
  
In Callie's car, which is a dark green sedan, Callie was slowly driving her car because of heavy traffic while her sister was talking about a conversation she had on the bus,   
" On the bus I told Lily that I saw T-Bone in the hospital when you had that poison all over you and stuff.* And she went bonkers when she heard that I sat next to him, because she has this really big crush on him and stuff and..." Sally stop when she noticed that her sister was not listening to her but mumbling, " E-excuse me Callie. What's wrong?"  
Callie pointed at the construction workers who were slowly trying to fill a large pit hole that was in the shape of a foot. Callie yelled, " It's been a month since that bacteria number two made those stupid footprints all over the street! * And they're not even finished yet!?" After Callie said that, the traffic began to move along smoothly, until a truck moved right in front of Callie and parked causing all traffic to halt. All of a sudden, all the motorist began to honk there horns and shout obscene words at the truck driver. Callie poked her head out the window and yelled, " What's your problem!"   
"C-Callie I-I think you have Road Rage." Said Sally "C-can you please stop, I want to live to experience the tenth grade." Sally then saw the Truck driver gave a signal to Callie. Sally pointed at the Truck driver and said, " Hey Callie, I think that guy just did something to his middle finger."  
" Wha?! He did! That..." Callie poked her head out, shook her fist at the Truck driver, and screamed, "Same to you buster!" While her head was out of the window she saw an opened street that none of the other drivers noticed, " Hey! There goes an empty street!" Callie put her head back into the window and made a right turn.  
  
The street that Callie turned into was desolate; most of the buildings, abandoned and the road, littered with trash and potholes. Callie said to herself, " No wonder nobody use this street. It has all these holes in it."   
" Callie can we turn back on the main road. It's scary on this one. Like out of horror movies." Said Sally "And I don't like horror movies."  
" Don't worry Brownie eyes." A nickname that Sally gained because of the color of her eyes, " Nothing is going to happen to us." Assured Callie.   
All of a sudden, Callie and Sally heard a loud blast and on the driver's side, it tilted. Then the car slowly came to a stop. Callie opened her car door and saw that the front tire on her side blown out.   
" Crud. The tire couldn't take anymore abuse from the holes I guess." Callie said to herself while looking at the flat tier.  
" What's wrong?" Sally said. She got out of the car and walked over to Callie's side and look at what was the problem. Callie walked over to her trunk and opened it; she grabbed a jack and a spare tire,  
" The tire burst and I'm going to change it."  
" Do you even know how to do that?" ask Sally  
" Sure I do, these two great mechanics that I go to showed me how."  
Sally sat on the trunk waiting for Callie to finish. Then Sally saw three tomcats wearing dark clothing walking towards the car. Seeing this, Sally jumped off the trunk and quickly went to Callie and whispered, " Callie! There are three guys walking towards us! three big guys, and I don't think they are going to help."   
Callie quickly stands up and saw the five big cats coming closer to the car. Callie whispered to her sister, " Sally get back inside the car."  
" But!"  
" Cut the radio on and put the volume up to full blast."  
" Callie!"  
" Get my purse and look for a triangular shape object with a red button, when I tell you to push it. Push it. Got it?"   
" But Callie! Those guy's are big!"  
" Just do it!"  
Sally did what Callie told her, she climbed back into the car and cut on the radio, and turned it up, it was on a rock station playing some Limp Bizkit song. She grabbed Callie's purse, and she was small enough to fit under the sea, making sure the three cats do not see her. She dumped the continents onto the passenger seat and look through the makeup and little doodads, which was hard to do because the light inside the car was broken. Then Sally found the triangular shape object quickly she grabs a hold of the object unknown to her. And prepared herself to push the button under Callie's command.  
  
Callie went into the already opened trunk quickly she was looking for a heavy object, she found a large wrench. Callie turned around and the three big guys surrounded her. One of the cats said, " Hey lady, put down the wrench missy, were just here to take ya with us. Boss's orders."  
Callie grasped the wrench with a firm grip and screamed, " Touch me and your dead mister! Back off! Don't come any closer to me or the car!"   
One of the rough looking cats grabbed a hold of Callie's arm and roared, " Ya coming with us!" Callie swung the wrench right into the left side of the cat's head causing blood to drip out of the part of the head that Callie hit. He screamed in pain and let go of Callie. The two other cats backed up from Callie because she was swinging the wrench.   
Good, I hit that idiot now they're afraid of me. They're going to start running soon, Callie thought. Then someone from behind Callie grab a hold of Callie's arms. The unknown cat's grip was so strong that Callie dropped the wrench, her best protection against the cats. The unknown cat shouted, " Alright I got her, now give her that knockout stuff!"  
" NO!" Callie screamed in horror. She started to kick her way out of the unknown tomcat's strong hold but he had a strong clutch of her arms. Callie could see one of the cats taking a brown bottle and poring its contents onto the small white handkerchief. He walked closer and closer to Callie laughing, " Alright missy were gonna give ya a cat nap either you like it or not."   
Callie screamed in terror, " Sally! Push it now!"   
Then the cat put the handkerchief over her face. Callie was still kicking and screaming until the fumes from the liquid started to work. Everything Callie heard started to sound like a record player on slow motion and everything she seen was starting to spin faster and faster. Callie then collapsed onto the road and everything blanked out.  
  
  
In Chance and Jake's garage, the two cats were busy fixing Katie's car*. Jake was under the hood while Chance was inside the car installing a new radio. Chance wondered how Jake was doing so he asks, " Hey Jake, how are ya doing with the engine?"  
Jake prods his head out of the engine, and wiped the sweat under his red cap. While walking over to the refrigerator, he said, "This is the weirdest car I have ever worked on! Katie said the car is from Germany, but the engine says it's from Japan, and the spark plugs are from South America. I don't know where this car came from! And I don't know whether to tell Katie to get rid of it or not." Jake went into the fridge and took out two cans of milk.  
" Well it doesn't really matter." Chance said, " Katie's getting ninety percent off, she's getting seven hundred back, and the damages that you made she doesn't have to pay for. Which I don't really blame her for, you did backed right into her car."  
" Hey you didn't have to put it that way Chance. I was uhh thinkin' about stuff and then I felt the truck hit something from behind." Jake said. He opened one of the cans by puncturing a hole with his claw; He tossed the unopened can to Chance who caught it with his left hand. Surprised Jake said, " Chance. You caught it with your left. Last month you used your right hand and now you can use both. You're ambidextrous."*  
Chance opened the can of milk also by puncturing the can with his claw, " Lucky me. I guess I gained something by being grazed by a bullet on my right."* Before Chance could even get a taste of his milk, the alarm sounded off. Quickly Chance got out of Katie's car and answered the distress signal. Chance and Jake both heard the sound of a car radio on full blast over the intercom. T-Bone yelled.   
" Yeah Miss. Briggs what's the prob?"  
Sobbing to T-Bone, Sally whispered, " Hello?! T-Bone is that you? Please help us! I'm hiding in my sister's car and, and..." Sally started to cry.  
Worried, Chance tried to calm down Sally, and tried to get some answers, " Sweetie calm down, now where's Callie? Where did she go?"  
" I saw these three guys and Callie told me to get in the car and blast the radio and get this triangle thing, and, and I saw her went into the trunk and then I heard some guy screaming and then my sister screamed and I heard someone fall, now everything is quiet!" Sally started to cry again, " And I don't know what to...oh no!"  
Chance and Jake heard a bone-chilling scream from Sally, in the background they heard a cat yelling, " There's another one Tom, give me the rag."  
" Don't! Please don't put that thing on me! Help! Help! Let go of me please!" Sally screamed.   
" Sally!? Sally! Speak to me! What's happening!" Chance yelled   
Slowly, Sally stop screaming help, and the last words that came out of her mouth was help me, the only thing that can be heard was Sally's breathing. One of the muggers picked up the receiver and said, " Hey what's this thing here?"  
" I don't know Larry, probably the kid's toy or something, now get the lady's stuff, get the missy and the kid and lets get outta here. And bring the kid's toy too, maybe we can sell it or somethin'." A few seconds went by and then the cat yelled, " STOP PLAYIN' WITH THAT THING AND CUTT IT OFF OR SOMETHING!"  
" All right geez." The mugger figured out how to cut off the receiver he thought was a toy and everything went dead.  
Chance and Jake look at each other and both said together,  
" Let's suit up!"  
  
  
In an enforcer's vehicle Felina was on patrol with a small sand colored cat with short orange hair was patrolling the street. Felina was driving and the shekat was talking about her mishap with her car, " And this idiot, his name is Jake, was backing up with his tow truck and then he hit the front of my car. Now I get a ninety percent discount, I get seven hundred back, and I don't have to pay for the damage that he caused."  
" That's good." Felina said, " But Katie can you tell me why uncle put us on ground patrol! I hate driving in the street!"  
Katie shrugged her shoulder, and scratch her forehead with her finger which was covered by her thin bangs, " I don't know. Maybe 'cause our jet's are out of order and I guess he didn't want us to sit around at headquarters all day?"  
Then the car radio started to beep Katie picked up the receiver and answered, " Wazzup!"  
Felina laughed at what Katie said, " Katie your stupid."  
" Hey ladies." Steele said.  
" What do you want Steele?! And NO I will not go out on a date with you!"  
" Ahh Katie, I was about to ask you that, but someone living on Sylvie Street said some girls were screaming and there car is parked outside, and the radio is on full blast. Can you girls check it out."  
" Yeah Steele. We'll be there." Said Felina. Katie hanged up the receiver and Felina quickly drove off to their destination.  
  
  
When the two enforcers arrived at Sylvie street, they saw Callie's car still on and the radio on high volume. Felina parked the car on the street and she and Katie got out of their car.  
" Jeeze Louise Felina! " Katie said, " The car door's are open, the lights are still on, and the radio is on full blast. Didn't Steele say the civilian heard two girls screamin'? Where's the two girls Felina?"  
Felina walked to the back of the car and look at the license plate, she thought, why is this car so familiar to me?  
She stared at the license plate and then she shout, " Hey! I know who's car this is. This is Miss. Briggs car! I remember seeing it when we had that flood."   
" HEY! WHO ARE YOUS TWOS!?" a tomcat yelled on top of his stoop. He was holding his bat getting ready to use it at a moments notice.   
Felina and Katie quickly pulled out there enforcer badges to show the middle-aged cat, Felina shout, " I'm Felina Feral and this is my partner Katie Katiez."  
" Yeah and were enforcers mister, we came 'cause someone said some girls left there car on with the radio on full blast." Katie said.  
The middle-aged tomcat put his bat down and walked over to Katie and Felina, " Yous two girls are? Oh. Anyway I'm the one who made the call."  
"Ya did mister. That's great." Katie said.   
"Can you tell us what happened sir we'll much appreciated." Felina pulled out her small notebook and pen.  
" Sure I will gals." Then the middle-age man explained what happened.  
  
Lying on a floor Callie felt drops of water falling on her face, Ugh...where the heck am I, Callie thought. She woke up and wipe the water droplets off her face. As she looked around the small room, which was dimly lighted and damp she found her sister in the corner of the room, knocked out cold. She crawled over and shook her sister shoulder trying to wake her up,   
" Sally. Sally! Wake up!"   
" Wha...wh...wha?" Sally opened her eyes and saw her big sister. Sally rubbed her eyes and yawned, " Ugh...What day is it?"  
" I don't know. I don't know how long we been asleep." Callie said. Then a large tomcat opened the door flashing a bright light. He yelled, " Alright missy, boss wants to see ya. Alone."  
" Callie. Please don't leave me alone in here." Sally pleaded. Tears started rolling down her face she cried, " It's scary and and..."   
" Sally please don't start crying." Callie whispered, " Now you just sit here and be brave. I'm going to come back." Callie got up from the damp ground and the large cat escort Callie out of the room and closed the door. Sally, all alone in the dimly lighted room, used her sleeve to wipe the tears off her cheeks. She sat in the corner and waited for her sister to come back.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
  
  
All right folk's that was the end of chapter one! What's going happen to Callie!? What's going to happen to Sally?! What will the Swat Kats do? Who is this boss these guys are talking about!? I don't even know and I'm typing this!? Check back to see the next Chapter! Until then, see ya.  
  
Oh and R& R this! I don't care what system you use! One to Ten. Thumbs up or down, with words, I don't care! Oh I hope this doesn't suck.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Hello my name is Zack...Part 1 of Chapte...

Authors Note: Hi guys! Thanks for the good reviews! Now I know I don't suck after all :)! Sorry for the long delay, I got writer's block and it take's me a long time to write a second chapter and editing and editing...and more editing resulted in a massive chapter. Originaly I was going to post it all into one chapter but since it was so big. And I don't want the readers to burn their eyes out reading I split it into three parts. Anyway, this is the result! Part one of Chapter two! Oh, here goes the disclaimer...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I, the author of this fic, do not own the cartoon show Swat Kats or the characters in the show, it is owned by Hanna Barbera and Turnner. They do not own any of my characters. Also, if this Fanfic (or chapter's) resembles or is identical, to another fanfic that another person typed or wrote it is purely coincidental and I am sorry.  
  
Ok here goes the last chapter, chapter two (part one)! I really hope THIS chapter doesn't suck...  
  
Tricked  
Chapter 2  
Part One  
  
  
Every time Callie took a step her purple high heel shoe's made noise walking onto the damp concrete floor. The hallway, like the room that Callie was in, was damp and dimly lighted. A large orange furred tomcat was escorting Callie towards a door that look like the lights were on the other side. His legs were so long that in order for Callie to catch up she had to take two steps while he took only one, and his grip on Callie's arm was so strong, she thought her arm was about to break into pieces. Frustrated, she stop dead in her tracks and said, " Geez! I don't know if you know your own strength mister but you better loosen your grip and if you don't I'll-"  
" Shawdup lady!" The large cat grumbled loudly. The orange cat continued to walk tugging Callie along with him and literally dragging her up the stairs. He opened the door and using only one hand he tossed Callie onto the wooden floor and mumbled, " Here boss...she's so annoying." He went back into the dark basement and slammed the door shut, almost breaking the glass panel.  
  
Callie sat up and brushed herself off, " What's that guy's problem!?" She noticed her glasses were not on her face on account that everything was blurry, Callie said with worry, " Oh no! Where are my glasses?"  
" Excuse me but is this yours?"  
Callie saw the blurry image of a tomcat that was handing out a pair of black-framed glasses; she could also tell that he had a small hint of a Katland accent (or English accent in our world).  
" Thanks." Callie said. She took the pair of glasses from his hands and put them on. Her eye started to focus and in front of her was an average size tomcat. His fur was dark gray, almost to the point that he looked like a black cat. Unless if he was under a light which will show his true color. His eyes were a smooth icy blue. His clothes were also smooth as his facial appearance, a navy blue dress pants and jacket with smoke gray pinstripes with matching tie. Even though Callie didn't want to admit it, he was a handsome guy.   
" I'm sorry Tiny threw you like that" The dark gray cat said, " He's always grouchy. By the way, my name is Zackary Wiskerson but you could call me Zack for short."  
" Miss. Briggs." Callie said coldly, "No offence Mr. Wiskerson, I don't let guys who I don't care for fondly use my name."  
He gave his hand out to help Callie up to her feet, but she didn't offer her hand.  
" What's wrong Miss. Briggs?" Zack asked "Afraid of a gentlemen helping you up onto your feet?"   
Callie rolled her eyes at him and said," What do you think? After being gassed, poisoned, shot at numerous times, an husband and wife mob team who turned into androids trying to kill me because I had their parole revoked, having a mutant trying to bite my neck so it can turn me into a mutant, and some skeleton dwarf trying to marry me. OH! AND, having a gang of cat's drugged my little sister and me and thrown into a damp dungeon, where I don't know where I am! I rather not take my chances." Callie got on her feet and sat onto the wooden chair. Zack shrugged his shoulders and with his hand in his pocket smiled at her, " What ever you want Miss. Briggs."  
" I want to get out of here with my sister, that's what I want." Callie grumbled.  
" Seems like everybody wants to get a piece of you in the underworld." Zack pointed out.  
" Yeah," Callie sighed, " I wish I wasn't so popular."  
Zack started to walk around the room circling around the blond cat, " I guess they want you so bad because of your power." He stopped and leaned on an adjacent wall with his hands folded. Gazing her from the bottom of her feet to the top of her head, " Or some want you for your beauty."  
Callie felt as if she was being watch, she looked at Zack who was gazing aimlessly at her. Alarmed, Zack look the other way trying not to give Callie bad intentions, but for some odd reason Callie was somewhat thrilled and she had to smile to herself. However, her growing concern about her sister grew and she asked impatiently, " What did you bring me here for? I want to take my sister home and put you in jail for kidnapping."  
" I've escort you here for business Miss. Briggs." Zack sat on his chair looking straight into Callie's emerald colored eyes.  
Callie laughed, " For Business Mr. Wiskerson?" She said with a sarcastic tone, " Very good escort service, how the nice chauffeurs walked up to me and my sister and said, please come with us. And they put us in there limo with a built in TV, with cable." Callie shook her head with approval, " Excellent way you escort your guest for business."  
" What ever do you mean Miss. Deputy mayor?" Zack said, " I didn't even want to take you, you may not even have what I want. All you are is a Deputy Mayor and nothing else. A replacement for the original mayor if god forbids he was in an accident or died under a natural death or unfortunate circumstances. Until the citizens of your city, oh, I do mean the Mayor's city, vote's for another candidate for the mayor's seat unless you run for mayor. Which is a low probability, on account on how the current condition of this city is while your party is in office Deputy Mayor. I should of have got the real cat in charge."  
After his little speech, Zack thought, ' That'll fire her up. She'll can't even think straight after she's done yelling at me.'  
" What the heck do you mean the real cat in charge!?" Callie snapped. She looked really mad.  
' I guess classes at Catvard was useful after all.' Zack thought.   
Callie narrowed her eyes, " If you're talking about Mayor Manx then your talking about the wrong mayor Mr. Wiskerson. Mayor Manx hasn't done a shred of paperwork in years or lifted a finger, I did most of the work in that building-"  
" Ah, but you officially became Deputy Mayor two years ago Miss. Briggs." Zack interrupted Callie. She made a cold stare at the gray cat. " In fact," Zack continued, " You're the Deputy of the Deputy mayor do you not remember Miss. Briggs or do I have to remind you-"  
" You don't have to remind me Mr. Wiskerson!" Callie shouted out.   
Zack had to laugh in his head, " Megakatians are so easy to stir up. Hell, I wonder if the mayor's worse then her. Though she does look sexy when she's angry."   
Callie arched her eyes, which made her look very irritated, " Rex Thorn was the original Deputy Mayor until he left office, After Ann Gora broke the scandal in City Hall on Cat's Eye News two years ago, and do you know who gave her the info to get that sleezball out of there?!"  
Zack knew what the answer was but he ask her anyway," Well, who could it be Miss. Deputy Mayor?"  
" Me!" Callie shouted out. She grabbed onto the arms of the chair and shouted, " I told Gora about everything Rex did. I gave her so much information she had more than a hundred notebooks in her office to make a note of every single rotten thing Thorn ever did with that money: Gambling, spending, loaning, 1-900 calls, 10-10 calls, buying stuff off the Buying Channel, massive parties, magazines and things that are so sleazy I don't even want to mention it. Mayor Manx may be a lazy spineless coward but he has never stolen a single cent out of the treasury. And that Rex Thorn was stealing millions of dollars right out the bank under his nose and that was downright awful. So I dished all the dirt to Gora and threw him out."   
Callie leaned forward; she was now out of her chair leaning over the desk looking directly at Zack's eyes. Zack put on a half smile and crossed his arms, looking cool and calm. Callie's voice sound intimidating which the tone of her voice was getting lower and lower with every word she said, " And if it wasn't for me, the Deputy of the Deputy Mayor, Mr. Wiskerson, Mega Kat City would have been down in bankruptcy a long time ago or worse. So don't ever tell me I'm not the real cat in charge ever again, do you understand? "  
Zack gave a small chuckle and clapped his hands, " Bravo, Miss. Briggs."  
" What the heck is going on? What did I do so special?" Callie asked suspiciously.  
" You're the first person to overpower me in a political debate. Congratulations. Miss- umm-" Zack paused and asked, "Pardon me, but can we call each other by our names please? It gets old really quick when we use our surname, we somewhat know each other by now."  
" Calico." Callie said, " But you can call me Callie if you want."  
" I thought you said you don't let guys like me address you by your name?"  
" Take it as a complement that I'm letting you use my name."  
Zack shrugged his shoulders casually, " Okay. Oh by the way, you have a beautiful name for a very pretty woman for yourself. "  
" Thanks you very much Zack." Callie said. She was about to say something else but she stopped herself said instead, " So why did you order your henchmen to get me here if I'm not that important to you Zack?"  
" For business Callie. What else?" Said Zack.  
Callie fold her arms and said sternly, " If you think I was insignificant because I'm just an Deputy Mayor then why did you break you neck to get me in your office and were sitting face to face huh? For politics?"  
" As I said before my workers brought you here because of an business proposition for you." Zack got out of his chair and opens one of the desk drawers; he took out a large blue print and spread it out on his wooden desk. Callie took a peak at it and she gasped, " This is the blueprint of City Hall!"   
" Yes Callie, and this is the plan..."  
  
  
Sally was sitting in the far corner of the room, holding her arms and legs because it gave her a small sense of security. She started thinking to herself,  
' I hope Callie is alright...'  
She unlaced her right shoe, took it off, and she reached into her shoe taking out a laminated wallet size picture.  
The pictured revealed a little gray kitten wearing a dandelion colored sundress, with small brown pigtails, and frightened big brown eyes. The little kitten in the picture was shyly trying to hid behind a blond girl, probably at the age of seven or eight, with pink glasses and a mouth full of braces. Behind the two girls was a tall tomcat, with a darker shade of gray fur and a woman with hair just like Sally and also had gray fur, only a lighter shade. Preciously Sally held the picture in the palm of her hand, and looked at it, " I wish Mom and Dad was here, but there gone... and Callie's probably gone too..." She put the picture back into her shoe and put her shoe back on. Sally wipe her teary brown eyes with her sleeve and sobbed, " I wish they were here... I wish Callie was here."  
All of a sudden the gray cat hear heavy footstep coming closer to her, and then the door opened. Sally looked up from the picture and recognized the cat standing at the front of the door, " He must be the guy who Callie hit." She thought. The cat that Sally knew had a white bandage over the side of his head, it had spots of dried blood onto it.   
" Here!" The tomcat yelled. He pulled out a triangular shape object that had a red button on it. " I thought I'll at least get to play a video game on this piece of crap!" The tomcat then threw the object at a terrified Sally and continued to yell, " The thing is busted! All I hear is stupid static!" The tomcat was about to slam the door shut until someone called out his name, " Yo Benny did ya hear, the team lost eleven to ten!"  
" Wha!? No freakin' way! I bet for the Mega Kat Slippers!" yelled Benny who ached about his injured head.  
" The Slippers were being killed! Oh my god you shoulda'..." The cat paused and analyzed Benny's cranium and scratched face. " Uhh...Benny what happened to ya head n' face? It look like ya was at Woodstock '99 again."  
" Huh? Oh. This crazy shekat hit me, ya know, the Deputy Mayor or something."  
" Ya mean the Deputy Mayor Briggs?" The cat asked, which sounded like he was trying to hold back his laughter, " That lady who da boss wanna see badly, so we can get this operation thingy over with?"  
" Yeah, I think she knocked out my tooth. Wanna see Lenny?"  
" Eww...that's disgusting," Lenny shuddered, " I'll see it later." Lenny said, "But ya gotta hear how the Slippers lost-"  
" Ya know what Lenny..." Benny interrupted, " I wouldn't be bettin' all my money on da Slippers if pop wouldn't let me be the boss..."  
Lennie became quiet, he whispered, " Yo Benny, how about calmin' down or something-"  
" I'm talkin' about my father! Giovanni Martinez. Why wouldn't he make me, his own son, Benjamin, the boss when he died?" Sally could hear Benny walking back and forth yelling, " Nooo, oh no, oh no, instead of pickin' me Wiskerson ends up bein' the boss and I'm just his second hand cat!"  
" I don't know Benny. Wiskerson was like a second son to him, and well, sorry to say Benny, you weren't the white sheep of the family or the sharpest tool in the shed... but you're the Vice President man, that's like uhh-"  
" That title, my friend, is BS!" Benny yelled, " I don't even run the establishment, Zack just make up the plans and I ends up doing them, it's like making a freakin' grocery list and I got ta get the stuff."  
Lenny whispered back to Benny hoarsely, " Benny why are you tellin' me all this stuff man? I mean Wiskerson's door is only a couple of-"  
" I don't care Larry. I really don't care. 'Cause it's all gonna be over tonight..."  
There was a long pause, Larry whispered more quietly then ever, " Benny...What the hell are ya talkin' 'bout?  
Benny cleared his throat and said, " Nothin'. Howabout tellin' me what happen with the Slippers?"  
The two cats were yelling, laughing (mostly Larry did this), aching about their head and complaining about their tooth (mostly Benny did this often).  
' Oh no' Sally thought, ' I'm doomed! I'm going to be stuck here forever and ever until this guy closes the- WAIT! THE DOOR ISN'T CLOSED! IT'S WIDE OPEN!  
Sally grabbed the triangular object and stand up from the ground and she carefully poke her head out of the door to see where the two cats were. There whole attention was focus on telling the events of the game and listening to Benny talking about how much money that he lost. Sally knew this was her only way to escape from these guys and she tipped toed right out of the room and down the hall, not towards the door, but the darker part of the hallway.  
  
Inside the Turbokat, Razor was screwing in the last screw that was part of his latest invention. " Alright one last twist and... Bingo! It's finally finished.  
" So what does it do?" asked T-Bone.  
" It's a device that finds Callie's intercom signal and only her signal. It has a small device that has a tiny green screen that has a grid on it that we can change from long range to short. When this baby finds the signal, it will have two lights, the blue is our light and the red is Callie or whoever has the intercom. Our light will move around the screen but Callie's will stay in the middle." Explained Razor.  
" So, in English, it's a tracking device." T-Bone said bluntly.  
" Yep. However, there's one catch. Someone has to use Callie's intercom for this thing to work."  
" Great," T-Bone hissed, " We got a tracking device that can't even work."  
All of a sudden, Razor and T-Bone can hear Sally's voice on Razor's consol whispering, " H-hello? Is anybody there?"  
" Hey it's Callie's sis!" Razor said, he talked into the consol and said, "Are ya alright?"  
" Umm... Yeah. I'm hiding behind this really large box." Said Sally who almost sound like she was about to burst in tears.  
" Is Callie with you?" T-Bone asked worryingly.  
" No," She said in a trembling voice, " This big orange cat took her away, and I haven't seen her since, and this guy left open the door and I ran out and I don't know where I am and...and...I heard these guys talking about how the boss wanted to speak to Callie about some operation or something and...and-"  
Before Sally can say another word, Razor's tracking device was flashing a red dot in the middle, and on the left side of the grid was a blue dot flashing.  
" T-Bone! We got contact! It works! It works!" Razor shouted happily, even though he knew it was going to work anyway, " According to the grid it's not a long way, probably at the warehouse district in the downtown area."  
" Hey kid we know where ya are," T-Bone said to Sally, " Were comin' to get ya alright sweetie. Just sit tight wherever you are and don't move." Then with a burst of speed, T-bone pilot the Turbokat to the warehouse district...  
  
  
In the middle of Sylvie Street, Felina and Katie was listening to the middle-aged tomcat telling his story about how the two girls were hijacked and then kidnapped, " And then they threw em' in the black van and drove off."  
" I want to know one thing, " Felina questioned, " As big as you are how come you couldn't help Miss. Briggs and the other kid?"  
" Ya must be crazy!" The Middle Aged Cat exclaimed, " I'm not callin' myself a coward ya see, I want ta help those two poor girls but it was like eight or seven of 'em. And did ya know where were livin' at?! We're part of the most dangerous cities in da Earth! What chance I got to defend myself 'n save those girls."  
Felina finished the last of her notes and made a sigh out of frustration, " I understand. Now I know Miss. Briggs is missing but I don't have the slightest idea who's the other kid your talking about."  
Inside Callie's car, which completely broke down because of the dead battery Katie went searching for any clues she could find to help the case. She yelled from inside the car, " Hey mister, does this kid have brown hair?"  
The middle age cat shook his head up and down, " Yep. She had one of those Valley uniforms on, and her hair was in pigtails, long pigtails down to her back, " the middle age cat thought for a while and made a grin, "Ya know its funny, my brother tried to get my niece to go to Valley, but she's this tomboy type of girl. Hate wearing skirts 'n' stuff like that."  
" I know who she is!" Katie said.  
" You mean this guys niece?" Felina asked.  
Katie nod her head left to right, " No."  
" Oh. Then you mean the other kid?"  
" Yeah! She's Sally Briggs, I met her in the hospital when Callie got poisoned by Dr. Viper."*  
" Miss. Briggs got a sister?" Felina and the middle age cat said together with surprised.  
" Yep, a lot of people don't know Miss. Briggs got a little sister ya know." Said Katie, " They don't really look alike, between you and me, I think Sally's adopted."  
Felina wrote down some notes on her pad and look at it, " Well at lease we know who the other girl is. Did you find anything in Miss. Briggs car Katie." Katie jumped out of Callie's car and wiped her forehead, "This sucks. There's nothing important in the car but makeup and a slip of paper that reads 'pick sis up at seven."  
" Though I have to say, " The middle age cat twists his whiskers when he said this, " That lady, Miss. Briggs, put up a fight. Ya gals shoulda' seen what she was doin' She hit this funny lookin' cat in the head so hard I think his teeth got knocked outta him along with a slip of paper-"  
" What slip of paper?" Felina and Katie said. The middle age tomcat took out a slip of white paper and handed it to Felina, " This is that slip of paper that came off of dat cat when that lady, Miss. Briggs, bashed him with that wrench."  
Felina and Katie both look at the little note, whoever wrote this note had very bad handwriting. It took a few minutes for the two enforcers, even the middle age cat had to decipher the note, but soon they figure it out, it reads:  
  
At six o'clock, Miss. Briggs leaves work. Dark green Sedan parked in front of building. Put tracking device at a good hiding spot when she's at a deserted area get her and any passengers, report back here.  
  
" Wow, this wasn't just some spur-of -the- moment- get-the-Deputy Mayor-and-put-her-up-for-ransom stuff, this, was planed." Katie precluded. Felina stared at Callie's car suspiciously. " Hey Katie, do you think..."  
Katie knew exactly what Felina was about to say, " Yep. I think it's under the car." She walked over to the car and lay on her back, creped under Callie's car and look for anything suspicious. Finally, she found a black little box that's taped up under the car flashing a red little light. Carefully, Katie took the tape off the object and crawled out under Callie's car. Dirty and black marks were on her face. " We were right, it was underneath the car."  
The middle age cat laughed at the sight of Katie's dirty face, " Ya remind me a lot of my niece when she was a kid. Always getting dirty, going under stuff, ya know. Now ladies I'm off to City Hall for my night job and everyone knows, bein' a janitor at city hall is very tough.  
Felina shook the man's hand and smiled, " Thanks a lot mister you were a real good helper."  
Katie smiled at the middle age cat, " Yeah, helpin' us read this guy's handwritin' and stuff. Thanks a lot...but uhh."  
" What's wrong?" The middle age man asked. Katie was hesitant at first but she had to know why, " Mister, if you work as a City Hall janitor and their uniforms are red, then why are you wearing a purple suit?"  
The middle age cat look down at his wardrobe and gasped, " Oh no! I did it again."  
" Did what?" Katie and Felina said together.  
" When I washed it I thought nothin' happened to it 'cause it looked red, but when ya told me it was purple my blue shirt in the washer musta changed the color on this thing."  
Katie patted on the middle-aged cat's shoulder and consoled the cat, " You don't know how to wash clothes either? I always screw up sometimes. Stupid whites."  
" No. No. It's not that girls," The middle age cat laughed and continued, " Ya see, I'm colorblind. I can see any other color but I can't see the color blue. When I see purple all I see is the red in the purple, and same goes for blue green, all I see is the green."  
" So what do you see?" Felina asked.  
The middle-aged cat looked around suspiciously and whispered, " Colorless."  
Katie arched her eyebrows, " Colorless?"  
The middle-aged cat smiled and made an hearty laughed, " Heck. I can't even see your eyes missy. It looks colorless that's how I know it's blue." The Middle-Aged Cat thought aloud, " Tell ya the truth I cant even see my niece's eyes either, it's kinda colorless like yours."  
Katie nodded her head astonished, " Freaky."  
The middle age cat beamed, " Don't mention it gals, I just hope ya find Miss. Briggs and dis Sally girl ya talkin' 'bout. Se ya later ladies." And The Middle Age Man started to walk down the street, towards the bus stop.  
  
Afterwards, Felina and Katie were sitting in their enforcer's car. Stumped at where they should go next Felina called Commander Feral on the radio and told him everything that happened.  
" So, Miss. Briggs and her sister is kidnapped, that what you're trying to say?" Said Feral. Felina checked her note's again to make sure she didn't leave anything out. " Yes uncle. And we have a witness who saw the whole thing. I wrote down his address."  
Feral sigh out of frustration and grumbled, " Miss. Briggs is missing, this other kid is gone, I have all of these reports to look at- when will this end-and what's worse is that our informants is saying that Zack is back in town."  
Katie was spitting in a old rag trying to get the black smudges off her face until she caught the last thing Feral was complaining about, " Hey Feral, who's the heck's Zack?" Katie asked with curiosity. She looked at the car window to see if she got the smudges off her face.  
Before Feral could answer Katie, Felina got to it first. " Two years ago, before you transferred from Kinaki, this guy, Zack Wiskerson, he's from England. He is very smart, resourceful, and good at hacking and stealing money from bank accounts, especially money from the government. He's hard to get, even officers from other countries can't get him."  
" And all this crap happened when I was in Kinaki?" yelled Katie, " Damn, ya guys was busy, and after I graduated out of the academy where was I stationed? KINAKI*! THE most boring place in the WORLD!"  
" It wasn't a great time to be a enforcer around here Katiez." protest Feral, " Before you was transferred here, the Magentas mob use to work for Mac 'n Molly Mange," Feral cleared his throat, " When they wasn't turn into androids."  
Katie was getting interested in this story, she leaned her arms on the dash board and asked, " C'mon Feral what else they do?"  
" They use to ship catnip from South Camerica and bring it in the city by placing it in other shipping companies cargo ships, and-"  
" What a minute, how they do that?" Katie asked. " The ports have extra security, right?"   
Felina laughed lightly and answered, " Over here we do, but they don't." she took a sip of her coffee and continued, " You can smuggle a couple of nuclear missile on those ports without law enforcement knowing it. I should know, I seen it before."  
" And the captain doesn't even realize it the whole time." Feral added, " After the boat docks in the city they would sneak on board and take the goods, even take millions of dollars worth of cargo that's not even theirs. I'm telling you, those cats are ruthless; they go by any means necessary to get what they want. They will kill, they will torture, they will even sell their daughters to get cat nip-and they probably did it too. "  
" One time they even blow up a ship so we couldn't catch them." Felina added.  
Katie was shocked that Feral's story ended, she grabbed on the radio receiver and shouted, " Crud Feral that's it! Tell me more! MORE!"  
" Ok! Ok Katiez!" Feral pleaded, " Give Felina back the radio." Katie gave the receiver back to Felina.  
" Now just two days ago, an informant of mine called me and reported that Giorgio Martinez died from a overdose of some medication when he was hiding in South Camerica six months ago, his son Benjamin Martinez was suppose to be the head boss of the group but the father ended up making Zachary Wiskerson boss."  
" Whoa." Katie exclaimed, " He's not apart of the Martinez family?"  
" No."  
Felina sipped some more of her coffee and said, " That's gotta hurt."  
" Remember how I said the Martinez's would do anything to get what they want?" Feral asked.  
Katie nodded her head, " Yeah."  
" Benny Martinez vowed that he's going to get Zack one day. However, I seen Benjamin before and he's not what you say the best or brightest of the family, has a problem controlling his anger when cats start to make fun of him."  
Felina threw her cup out the window and sighed, " I guess the family vow is ' Any means necessary.'  
" How did you know?" Feral asked.   
Then all of a sudden, Felina and Katie heard a jet go by, and wouldn't you know it, it was the Turbokat. Katie point at it and yelled, " Hey! There goes the Swat Kats! Man there jet is so cool!" Like a little kitten asking for candy, Katie asked Feral, " Feral can we paint all our jet's black and have our uniforms like there's too? It's so cool!"  
" WHEN COWS CAN FLY AND DO MY TAXES!" yelled Feral, " In fact, you two should put the Swat Kats on the suspects list too. It's probably those two who started all this mess." Katie snatched the intercom from Felina and shout in it,   
" Feral! The Swat Kats didn't do anything you don't even have evidence!"  
" I got evidence enough! There always destroying city property, they interfered with us countless times-"  
" What the? They SAVED us a billion times!"  
In the background Katie and Feral was having a one on one discussion about the Swat Kats, usually they do this bout once every month. Felina thought, ' Geez, I gotta make Katie stop talking!' Quickly without warning Felina snatched the intercom away from Katie and said to Feral, " Hey Uncle your right. Maybe the Swat Kats did take Miss. Briggs and Sally." Katie was shocked, Felina never agree with anything if Feral was talking about the Swat Kats, even though she never discuss with it, " I'm going to follow the Swat Kats, over and out." Felina quickly cut the radio off and cut on the car. Katie screamed, " Felina! Are ya crazy, are ya ok? You just agree with-"  
" I know, I know, but if you wouldn't stop talking with uncle it will get annoying and I'll have to shoot you. Plus the Swat Kat's may know where the Briggs sisters are." Felina put the car out of park and gave the car gas, speeding down the bumpy street. Jumping up and down the seat Katie looked out side the car door window looking at the Turbokat soaring through the sky, she made a small grin and thought,   
' And I get to see Razor again...'  
Quickly Felina made a sharp turn barley missing a car that was about to collide into the enforcer vehicle causing Katie face to squish against the car door window. A tomcat poke out of the car door window that Felina nearly collided into and shook his fist bawling, " Crud! Watch where ya going ya crazy enforcer ya nearly killed me!"  
" Sorry mister but it's a emergency!" Felina yelled. Katie pulled her face out of the car window and shook her head, " Ow. My face..." Felina press the gas pedal all the way down the car floor and started to speed down the street, headed to warehouse district.  
  
  
End of Part one of chapter two. TO BE CONTINUED IN TRICKED PART TWO OF CHAPTER 2  
  
Tell me what you think!  
  
-Jerseygirl 


	3. Always look out for the disgruntled cat....

Tricked   
Chapter 2   
Part Two  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Swat Kats, which I do not. Or any of the original characters from SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron.. However, I own my original characters that I made up.   
  
Enjoy the chapter guys :)   
  
  
" Ok. Let me get this straight..." Callie was sitting in her chair with her legs crossed, she just listened to Zack's plain that has to involve with City Hall. Zack rolled his eyes and said, " I'll explain it to you again Callie, were breaking inside City Hall to tap into the city's bank account."  
Callie shook her head. " Uh huh. I'm following you, keep going." Zack pointed on the map the east side of the building, where the garage is and said, " Aright, see, were going to enter in the back door-"  
" Excuse me." Callie interrupted Zack and pointed to the West side of the building where the " How come you don't go in the front door? Isn't it easy?"  
Zack shook his head " No way. You are right, it's easier, but a majority of the guards inside city hall patrol the front doors then the back. The only security in the back doors area or garage is an outdated security camera and it's a fact that enforcers patrol the West side of the building more often then the East. Probably because a lot of guys break in the front."  
" Oh. Ok." Callie said.  
" Now after we enter inside the building we'll take the stairs to the second floor and take the elevator-what question do you have now Callie?"   
Callie asked, " Why can't we take the elevator on the lobby? Isn't it easy?"  
Zack shook his head, " No. There's a security desk right in front of the elevator in the lobby. We don't want to be seen. However, I was planning to take the stairs all the way up to the thirtieth floor but...I don't fell like walking up a flight of stairs tonight. Do you?"  
" Uhh...Nope. Keep going." Callie said.  
" When were on the thirtieth floor were gonna go to the financial office down the hall. That's when we need you Callie, the door has a pin code number that you can just put in, but inside there's this special computer that's like an ATM machine in the office."  
Callie thought back when the computer was delivered into the office. The whole reason why the city bought that computer was to keep track of all the money in the treasury, and to stop taking trips to the bank. Mayor Manx was having a hard time remembering the ten-numbered password so the man who made the computer told Callie too. Just incase if the mayor forgets it.  
Zack looked at Callie and cleared his throat, " Well, you know what's going to happen next. You know the code, you open the account, I take this disk and that's it..." Zack hold up a black disk between his fingers, " And we both live happily ever after riding in our new Mustangs into the sunset."  
Callie look at Zack and said with amazement, " Your gonna take all of the money that's in the treasury?"  
" Umm...Yep."  
Callie thought for a while and said, " What will I get in return?"  
Zack leaned his head and looked up while he was calculating the numbers inside his head, " Lets see there is approximately 85 million in the bank, so divide that by five and you will have a share of seventeen million, not bad isn't?."  
Callie looked down on the map and noticed the black X that was marked with a permanent marker where the computer was stationed at, she thought, ' Zack has everything planed. If I say no who knows what's going to happen to Sally, and if I say yes who knows what the enforcers will do to me. What's worse is that I'm just making this plan up by the minute. Oh why does Zack has to be polite, and have those mysterious blue eyes, and he's so good-looking-WHAT AM I THINKING!? He's the bad guy! Oh WHY does he have to be the BAD GUY!?'  
" So what do you say Callie?" Zack asked. Callie thought for a good while and she gave her answer, " Ok."  
' I cant believe she just said ok like that. It's not even an official answer.' Thought Zack, 'Man she so...no NO Zack you promised yourself not to fall for them, even if they are smart, and attractive and she has that charm, and Callie does have the perfect figure, and I wonder how she'll look in a-' Zack broke from his train of thought and said, " Are you really sure?" He looked into Callie's bright green eyes and continued, "Because you cant go back once we start, and you don't look like the type of woman that just turns like this... I mean with your clothing and everything."   
Callie stand up from her seat and snapped, " What does my clothing has to do with this!?"  
" For one, it's basically all pink. I mean c'mon there's a large assortment of colors in the rainbow to choose from, and nobody wasn't wearing that since '95."  
" For your information Zack pink is my favorite color, and this was out since last year! It's a remake of an old outfit I had in 95' you idiot." Callie yelled. Zack rose up from his chair and stuffed the map inside the desk drawer, he thought, 'Their she goes again, man I love getting her angry.' He smiled at Callie and said, " I just ask that question because I say you look nice with black, with matching high heel shoes and a mini skirt." Callie fold her arms and look at Zack and said asked with anger, " Zack do you like it when I yell at you or something? 'Cause it's getting old."  
" Sorry I can't help it, it's just something about you when you get angry... four eyes...alright Callie I was just kidding."  
" When is it time to leave Zack because I want this over with." Asked Callie. She was getting really inpatient. Zack look at his wrist watch and said, " Well I guess it's almost time to-"  
Then Lenny burst opened the door and said with alarm, " Yo boss! Ya know that little Valley girl downstairs, she's gone!" Callie's eyes widen with surprise, 'Way to go brownie eyes!' she thought.  
" Well, I guess you gotta do what you gotta do." Casually Zack said, " Theirs only one entrance and you cant use that as an exit, and there's only one exit and there's a guard there so he may shoot if he sees here there so you know what to do Lenny." Callie turned her head and saw Lenny slowly pulled out a Black Hand gun. Alarmed Callie shouted out, " I'll get her!"  
Zack raised an eyebrow and said, " What?" Callie rose out of her seat and walk towards the door angrily, " I'll get her Zack. She's not going to mess up the best opportunity of my life." And then she slammed the door almost breaking the glass panel.  
Zack look at Lenny, and asked, " Well, what are you still doing here Lenny? Go help Miss. Briggs." Lenny shook his head stupidly and was about to open the door until Zack continued, " Oh yeah, and tell Benny to help you out too, and also tell him don't shoot to kill, just frighten her a little bit."  
  
  
Outside, the Turbokat landed in a long forgotten empty lot. The engine started to quiet down and the canopy slide back. T-Bone and Razor jumped out and when they landed there was a disgusting squish sound. Razor sniffed and his nose burned from the smells of rotten eggs, fish and sour milk, he pinched his nose trying to block the fowl smell, " Crud! T-Bone, do you smell what I smell?"   
T-Bone was swatting flies away from himself, he moaned, " Man, I smell it too. What is this place?" Razor lifted his feat and green brownish goo was all over the bottom of his bare feet dripping and oozing off., " Eww, I think this use to be an old dumpsite." He went into his pocket and took out a small test-tube. Curious at what he was about to do T-Bone asked, " Razor what the heck are you doing?"  
" I'm taking a sample of this stuff." Razor said it like he was amazed. He scooped the smelly stuff from underneath his foot until the tube was filled with it. He capped off the tube safely with a cork and put it back in his pocket. " I'm gong to study it when the mission is over." He said.  
" Alright buddy," T-Bone said, "   
  
  
The Swat Kats literally ran across the barren lot and finally found an old hydrant that was spewing out water that kind of look like it was unclean. It took the two cats a few minutes to "cleanse" their feet from that unknown stuff.  
" Well, I'll be more careful when I land the Turbokat." T-Bone said. Razor sniffed his foot, it was clean but the smell was still lingering underneath his foot, " And to wear boots when were anywhere near the warehouse district."  
The Warehouse district has a history for being the most disgusting place in Mega Kat City. Most of the buildings were dilapidated, dark, and barely standing up. The streets were barely lighted with streetlights, even though at and some were flickering on and off and most of the lights look like there were shot at, and most needed some new bulbs and care. There were parked cars, but for some cars, all you see is the skeleton of the cars, some look like they were set on fire, and the tire's were gone, and underneath the rim was concrete cinder blocks. Not only was this place disgusting but also there were sleazy bars, sleazy motels, sleazy cats, and most of all... criminals and mobsters.  
Razor checked his tracking device and gasped, " Hey guess what T-Bone were almost close to Callie." T-Bone check the tracking device and notice that they were only two block's away from Callie and Sally.  
" It's only a hop, skip and Jump away Razor, that thing works great." T-Bone said. Razor smiled and said with pride, " Well there is no question about that, it's made by me."  
" Uh huh. Let's get walking and get Callie."   
T-Bone and Razor began to walk across the street until T-Bone heard the screeching of car tires and they saw a blinding car light. Instinctively, T-Bone grabbed Razor and barely dodged out of the car's way. Whoever was driving the car immediately stepped on the breaks causing the car to screech on the road the friction started to make a white cloud that smelled like burning rubber and stopped right in the middle of the street. The car shut off, the door opened, and Felina popped out waving to Razor, and T-Bone who look mad, "Hi guys what's up?"  
" What's up?" T-Bone yelled, " You mean, who almost got hit!" Felina rolled her eyes at T-Bone and said without a care in the world, " Well you move out the way didn't you? So where's Miss. Briggs?"  
" Before me and my partner and me was almost hit by you we were going to go 'n get her." T-Bone said. All of a sudden, the passenger sidecar door opened and Katie fell out onto the ground. Unfortunately for her there was a puddle there," Sorry Felina my seatbelt was stuck again and I-" Katie looked up and saw Razor's hidden face she blinked a couple of times to see if it was a dream, but it was Razor in the flesh and fur. Quickly she got up, attempt to dry herself off, even though her uniform was still damp, and jogged over to Felina's side, " Hey guys- Felina stop looking at me weird- ok let's go get Miss. Briggs and that kid, alright."  
Razor, T-Bone, Felina and Katie finally arrived at the place where the tracking device was taking them and it leaded them to an abandon warehouse that was very dirty. The windows and the doors were boarded up and it look like there wasn't a way in side the building. Katie look at the halfway dilapidated building and made a soft whistle, " Razor are ya sure this is the place? I mean it looks a little crappy and I think there's no way inside." Razor look at the tracking device and everything was working ok. Razor said, " It hast to be, it says Miss. Briggs is in that building."  
Katie climb up the steps and tried to push the door open but it didn't budge, " Man It won't budge." Katie leaned her back onto the boarded up door and slowly the door opened causing Katie to fall on her back, " Ow! Crud what's gonna happen next?!" Razor T-Bone and Felina jogged through the door and help Katie up. Your alright?" Razor asked. Katie looked at Razor and snapped, " Do I look alright to ya? I just fell on my back and-"  
" Shut up." T-Bone growled, " Do you guys hear that?"  
" Hear what?" Razor, Katie, and Felina asked.  
T-Bone use his hearing sense and tried to figure it out what it is, " I hear something...it's ...it's high heel shoes."  
" I don't hear that I just hear old pipes leaking." Katie said.  
" Well I do, and the it sounds close, follow me." T-Bone started to lead the way. Felina tapped on Razor's shoulder and said, " I didn't know T-Bone have really good hearing."  
" You think that's good, he could smell food half a mile away." Said Razor.  
The group was walking along a dark damp hallway until they found a large empty spaced lined with boxes and the moonlight that was coming through the glass panel ceiling that look like it wasn't wash in quite some time. While T-Bone, Razor, Felina and Katie were on the left side of the warehouse, Sally was on the right.   
  
  
' I wish Callie was here,' Sally thought. She was hiding behind a large wooden crate. Trembling in fear because not only she was chilly but also she was beginning to doubt of someone or anyone helping her or Callie.   
' What if the Swat Kats have to get rid of some monster and forgot about me? Or maybe, what if they were jumped by those cats who got me and Callie, or what if they crashed?' Once again, Sally started to tear up, but then she heard Lenny and Benny's footsteps,  
" Ya think the Valley girl is long gone man? I mean this place is just a big ol' warehouse with a buncha leaky pipes man, she could be lost or slipped and crack her skull or something." Lenny whispered.   
  
  
The Swat Kats and the two enforcers hid behind a large crate. Katie gasped, " Felina ya think those got ta be the guys who kidnap Miss. Briggs and Sally?"  
  
  
Benny scratched his arm and whispered, " Naw, I think the kid must be hiding behind these stupid boxes. You go over there, I'll go over here, and when ya see the kid yell alright."  
  
  
Felina stared at Benny's bandaged head, which had spots of dried blood. She remembered that the middle age cat told her that Callie hit one of the cats on the head. She gasped, " Katie you are right these are the guys who abduct Miss. Briggs and Sally."  
" So let's go and get them!" T-Bone growled, he was about to get out of hiding and go beat up those two guys but Razor hold him back," T-Bone we just can't go and beat up on people, we have to see what were dealing with."  
  
  
Sally began to hear footsteps that were coming closer and closer to her. She starts to panic and she looked around for a new area for herself to hide in. Finally, she found another dark hallway that had a door that was marked EXIT. Sally jet towards the door until she had to stop and look at that familiar blond haired shecat, Sally rubbed her eyes and she whispered to herself, " Callie? Is that you?" and she was right, that was Callie. Sally jogged towards Callie and whispered, " Callie! I'm so glad I found you! How did you escape?"  
  
  
Katie squint her eyes and whispered, " Hey there's Miss. Briggs But why she's out in the open like that? Those two guys can find her."  
  
  
' Great." Callie thought, 'She didn't go through the door yet.' Sally look into Callie's bright green eyes and notice something was wrong, " Hey Callie what's wrong are you hurt?" Sally grabbed onto Callie's arm and started to pull her towards the exit, " Come on let's get out of this place before those two guys find us and-"  
Callie tighten her fist, she was mad with Sally and was mad at what she was about to do,' I'm sorry what I'm going to do to you sis but it's for your own good.' Callie thought.  
" No." Callie said coldly.  
Sally was shock; she turned around stunned, " What do you mean Callie? I found the exit and-" Callie quickly snatched her arm away from Sally loose grip and yelled, " No!"  
  
  
' What in the heck is Callie doing?' T-Bone thought, ' Now those two guys know where she's at.'  
  
  
" Hey Benny I think I heard that lady's voice C'mon let's get her." Lenny whispered. Sally heard the footsteps of two cats running towards her, she started panicking and she grabbed Callie's arm again and started running towards the exit, " Come on Callie we got to get out of here before its-"  
" No Sally!" Callie stopped right in her tracks and grabbed Sally's arm very tightly. Sally tried to struggle away from Callie's grip but it was no use, she looked at her sister with confused eyes and asked, " Callie are you crazy, those guys are going to hurt us."  
' I'm sorry sis but I got to do this.' Callie thought. Callie screamed, " Shut up!"  
  
  
" Is Miss. Briggs losing it or what?" Katie said. Felina stared at Callie and said aloud, " Something not right with her... I think-"  
" You think so too?" Katie and Razor said together.  
" I can't believe what you guys are thinkin' about Miss. Briggs wouldn't do that." Said T-Bone, " You guys probably looking at it totally wrong."  
  
  
Sally was stunned, she never heard Callie yell like that before, except when she broke her portable CD player when she was a little kitten even though that was a accident. None of the less Sally knew something was wrong. Callie continued, " What are you doing!"  
" I-I just wanted us to get out of here Callie." Sally said trying not to sob, she pointed to the exit sign and said, " I was brave just like you said and I found the exit over their. We can get out of this scary place and-"  
" Well what made you think I wanted to leave? Huh?" Callie said in a bossy way.  
" What are you talking about?"  
" What I mean is I'm going to stay here and to show the boss I mean business, " Callie grabbed Sally and started to pull her towards Lenny and Benny, " I'm gonna personally had you over to him."   
Sally started to struggle out of Callie's grip sobbing, " Callie stop it, please, how could you do this aren't we sisters?"  
" Were not sisters!" Callie growled, " I'm adopted remember we have no blood relation."   
Sally still continued to get out of Callie's grasp but she figured, what was the use, and she quit. Benny and Lenny walk up to Callie with Sally in her grip. Benny made an evil smile and said, " So ya actually did it huh."  
" Yeah, I finally got the little brat in my hands." Callie sneered.  
Tears started to roll down Sally cheeks. She said repeated under her breath, " Why?" Benny snatch Sally away from Callie and poor Sally cried with fear. Benny looked at Sally with his dangerous eyes and grinned, "Well look it here. A little Valley Girl was runnin' away from us."  
" The boss is gonna be happy when he finds out we got this kid, huh Miss. Briggs." Said Lenny.   
Callie made an sinister laugh and smiled, " Yeah, and imagine all the money we'll make once we take it all out of the treasury."   
  
  
" I don't think Miss. Briggs lost her marbles," Katie said with alarm, " She's helpin' the other guys." But there was someone lurking behind the small cat. Closer and closer, he continued to walk towards Katie, who was unaware of his presents. Katie look around and whispered, " Hey guys doesn't it feels like someone's watching us? I mean I- OW MY TAIL!"  
Katie quickly look behind her and she found the large orange colored cat that escorted Callie grabbing on her tail and clutching on it tightly. He snarled, " I hate Enforcers!" The large cat lifted her from off the ground. Katie was hanging upside down and it felt like her whole tail was going to be ripped out, Katie screamed in pain, " Leggo it hurts!"   
" Let her go!" Razor ordered. He aimed his Gloveatrix at the orange cat and shoot out gray cement at the orange cat's face and it was a direct target,  
" Bull's-eye!" Razor shouted cheerfully, but it was short lived. Because it just made the orange cat really, really, mad.   
He wiped the gray cement off his face and roared " And I hate Swat Kats!"   
" Run he's gonna go after you guys!" Shouted Katie. The orange cat hustled towards Felina, Razor and T-Bone and smashed the three of them through the wooden crates. Then the orange cat walked over to Razor who was moaning in pain, and grabbed him by the neck. He lifted him up in the air and made a twisted sick smile and laughed while he look at the small Swat Kat trying to fill precious air into his lungs. T-Bone quickly regained where his surroundings were and found his partner being chocked to death, " Razor!" T-Bone shouted in horror. He mad a mad dash towards the large cat (nearly twice the size of T-Bone) and was about to tackle him football style onto the ground, but the large orange cat punched him with the hand that Razor was being chocked with and T-Bone flew across the room and crash through wooden crates,   
" What's this guy's on! Steroids?!" T-Bone moaned.  
Felina sat up, shook her head, and looked for Razor and T-Bone, she found Razor being choked to death by that large orange cat, and T-Bone was down. She was about to stand up and help out the two until she felt a stinging pain around her ankle. She fell back down and screamed in pain, " Crud! My ankle's broke!"  
Benny pulled out a twenty and waved it in Lenny's face, " Hey Lenny, I'll give ya twenty dollars sayin' that he's gonna die in one minute." Lenny pulled out a thirty and said, " I say two man."  
Callie hand out her hand to Benny and said, " Give me your gun now."  
" What! Lady this is mine gun! Get your own! It's mine!"  
" Just give me the gun you idiot!" Callie yelled. She snatched the gun away from Benny and Callie started to walk towards Felina thinking,   
' I can't believe I'm doing this!'   
  
  
Hanging upside down, Katie was looking at Razor, his eyes were closed and it looked like he was about to stop breathing any second.  
' Crap! I gotta do something before he passes out, but what can I do, I CANT FREAKIN' MOVE!' Katie thought. Her whole body felt paralyzed because of that large orange cat squeezing on her tail. In fact, if you hit, squeeze, or pull on her tail she can hardly move. Then Katie had an idea. She started to move her legs back and forth like she was on a swing, then she gained enough momentum that she reach towards the orange cat's face and kicked him directly on the nose. The large cat screamed and he dropped Razor onto the ground along with Katie and covered his nose crying in pain. Quickly Katie crawled over to Razor, lift his head and cried,  
" Razor! W-wake up, breath or something!"   
Razor slowly opened his eyes and saw Katie's worried face. He smiled weakly and said, " Hey Katie."   
" Hi Razor." Katie smilled.  
T-Bone stood up slowly, walked over to Razor and grinned, " Hey buddy are ya alright?"  
Razor was about to answer T-Bone's question until Callie shouted, " Your not going to feel alright once were done with you guys."   
T-Bone, Razor, Katie and Felina were surrounded by Lenny, and Benny who found another gun, and Callie who felt like she had butterflies in her stomach, she swallowed hard and ordered, " You guys got two choices, either surrender your weapons and give up-"   
" What in the heck are ya talkin' about Miss. Briggs." T-Bone said, " Are ya ok?"   
" Or you, Razor, and the two enforcers will die," Callie ordered. Her voice sound certain, however she couldn't stop shaking the gun. She swallowed again and continued, " Think you can dodge bullets T-Bone?"  
" Miss. Briggs calm down, put the gun down before ya-"  
Before T-Bone could finish talking to Callie, she accidentally pulled the trigger, and if T-Bone didn't jump back in time he would of got shot in the foot. Callie realize what she did and gasped,   
' Oh my god! I almost shot T-Bone! Umm...ok Callie just play it off before they notice.' Callie thought. She tightened her grip on the gun and ordered in a bossy way, " Do as I say or I will not miss again."  
" Alright Miss. Briggs!" Razor aimed his Glovatrix directly at Callie and was about to fire until something in his mind was holding him back. He tried to fight it but he was losing the battle. Immediately he shouted, " Nobody's gonna shoot at my partner and going to get away from it. Not even you!"  
Callie aimed the handgun towards Razor and yelled, " Do as I say or-" Callie look at Benny who was stupidly laughing while holding his gun. She yelled,   
" Hey you! Where did my sister go?!"  
" Uhh...oh. I must of didn't watch her when I was looking for dis gun ya see and umm."  
" You idiot!" Callie wanted to physically harm to Benny for what he did but instead she grabbed Benny by the collar of his shirt and hissed, " Go find Sally NOW!"  
" There's no need Cal I got her." Zack walked over to Callie holding onto one of Sally's pigtails. The gray teenager looked like she just didn't care anymore if she was caught or not.  
" How did you get her?" Callie asked.  
" She bumped into me while she was running." Said Zack, " And when she tried to get away the only thing I could of catch was her pigtails...so...that's it."  
" All I wanted to do was to go home." Sallie muttered, " But no, I had to get caught by the mob, locked in a dungeon, my older sister hates me, and this man is pulling on my hair.... Why is this happening to me?" Sally sighed and she shook her head.   
Zack stared at Razor and T-Bone and said nonchalantly, " Umm. You guys are new. Who are you?"  
" No. Who are YOU. " T-Bone said, coldly.   
" I asked first."  
" My question is important then yours."  
" No MY QUESTION!"  
" MY QUESTION!"  
" MY QUESTION!"  
Lenny interrupted the argument and said, " Um. Boss these are da Swat Kats man, the small one's named Razor and the fat one's named T-Bone." Felina also added, " And Swat Kat's this is Zack Wiskerson...Ow my leg."  
" Wow. I got a couple of loonies runnin' around thinking their super heroes after me now."   
" Shawdup Wiskerson." T-Bone growled, " Or I'll-"  
" Do what?" Zack said, " Shoot me? You got three people surrounding you and not only you have two cats who are advanced in hand weaponry. So, do you super hero's know how to dodge bullets too?"  
  
  
T-Bone muttered. Outside, Felina and Sally was pushed into the damp room that was next door to Razor and T-Bone, but Katie was holding her ground,  
" You bastard! You better let me go or I'll-"  
" Or WHAT?" Benny yelled. He lifted Katie up clutching her stomach and started walking her into the small room. Katie started kicking and screaming, " Your not gonna put me in that room!"  
" Shut up!" Benny whined. He threw Katie inside and slammed the door onto her tail. Katie shrieked in pain and yelled slurs of not very good words at him. Benny laughed and shouted, " Maybe that'll shut you up." As the two cats walked away Benny sighed, " Of all the girls I had ta hold why I got ta get the one with the hole in her ear."   
" Ya mean the skinny-ugly-small one with the unkempt-red-hair-with-the-hole-in-her-left-ear-tomboy?" Lenny asked.  
" Yeah that one. I swear, that's the last time I'm not going to hold the ugly ones again."  
  
  
Inside the room Katie was thrown in was the same one that Sally was in. Katie roared and stomped towards a corner of the damp room...and she was fuming mad. She curled up into a ball and screamed, " Stupid, I don't have red hair, its orange."   
Sally went into the corner and slumped down to the floor and sobbed, " I can see the news now, if I'm alive, Deputy Mayor Goes Bad Locks Sister in Dungeon For Dead. Were all doomed."  
Felina looked at Sally and patted her on her shoulder and the brown-eyed girl look at her with her sad brown eyes, " You know kid, you shouldn't think like that. It's unhealthy for your age."   
" I always think like this I can't help it." Sally answered, she curled her legs up and laid her head onto her knees, " Ever since I was a little kitten I was afraid of..." Sally started to chuckle, " Well...everything. But my parents and Callie made me not scared of things that much anymore. Until..." Sally started to remember images of that last day, her eyes started to tear and she buried her eyes in her yellow sleeves,   
" ...Until there was a freak storm out at sea and the boat must of hit some rocks or something. Water started to flow inside and it capsized."  
Katie sat on the floor with her bruised tail entering into the conversation, " You mean that cruse accident three years ago?"  
Sally shook her head, " Yes. They were helping some of the other passengers to the life boats." Tears rolled down her cheeks and she wiped them off with her sleeve, " They thought they had time, but they were so wrong. The boat went under along with my parents and a few of the others. Nobody couldn't save them because they were afraid the lifeboats would go along with it too. I told them don't go on the cruse because the boat is going to sink, or malfunction or something bad is going to happen. But Dad said, sweetie nothing's going to happen, cruse boats don't sink, you should think positive. After that he gave me a present, the same picture of him, Mom, Callie and me that he put in his shoe so when the MBC building has to evacuate because of a bomb threat or something he wouldn't feel so scared." Sally look at her right shoe sadly and continued, " That was the last thing my Dad ever gave to me, and you know what, it's not working now..."  
  
  
Next to the girl's prison, Razor was already busy drilling a hole threw the door to escape. T-Bone however was listening in on Sally's conversation thru the walls, " Poor kid, and she went through all that. Nobody should go through that."  
" Imagine what it did to Callie." Razor said.  
" Who cares about Callie." T-Bone growled. He started to walk back to back to each side of the wall while waiting for Razor to finish the job, " She abandoned her sister, almost killed us all, and sold herself out to that stupid english jerk." The large Swat Kat started to crack his knuckles thinking of harming Zack, " Oh, I love to ring his neck and kick his tail all over the city." After he finish thinking semi-evil thoughts he folded his arms and started to remember the highly detailed cut out of Callie holding a handgun, he still couldn't believe it.   
" Well, it was always in the back of my head." Razor stated.   
" What do you mean?"   
" I mean, ever since you... and...her..." T-Bone stared at Razor for a response but instead the burnt orange cat exhaled and went back to making that circle, " Aww. Never mind, just forget what I said."  
There was a moment of silence between the two cats. T-Bone stood in one spot looking at his friend with worried eyes. Finally, after a few seconds it popped into mind,   
" What a minute... oh no it's the " you and her" incident again."   
T-Bone knew eventually that Razor was going to talk about the "you and her" incident and he couldn't take Razor being paranoid all the time. So he took a deep breath to ready himself and he asked, " Razor are you scared of the cats on our side going to turn on you?"  
Razor continued to work, almost completing his task trying to ignore the question. T-Bone was getting inpatient with him and he growled, " Razor did you even hear me!? I said-"  
" Sometimes." Razor said. He turned around and made a sad sigh, " I mean, when you went on her side I thought you betrayed me and I didn't know what to do. After we bust her and she ended up in the litterbin everything was ok until I started thinking, what if you wasn't acting, what if you did switch sides on me, or what about Commander Feral, Felina or even Callie. So I started to prepare myself mentally, like playing a trick on my mind like. Just incase it ever happened and even prepare myself if they do attack."  
T-Bone turned around to the wall and asked, " Well Razor if you tried to trick yourself incase they attack then why didn't you fire your glovatrix at Callie."  
Razor's ears perked up. Why did he have to ask that question, he thought. He pretended he didn't hear T-Bone and went back to work.   
' He's ignoring me,' T-Bone thought, ' Well I have to dig it out of him.'   
T-bone folded his arms again and he said with spite, " If you couldn't even shoot at her and you trained yourself then why didn't you do it, Razor, we didn't have to end up in here ya know."  
" I don't know." Razor said. Even though with the tone of voice he had he wanted to say something else.   
The large Swat Kat started to walk back and forth interrogating him, " What was wrong Razor, you couldn't aim."  
" I had her in sight T-Bone."  
" Then why didn't you do it."  
" I don't know."  
" You were only a few feet from Callie."  
" I know that T-Bone."  
" I coulda tackle her to the ground and took the gun out of her hands. Why didn't you do that instead."  
" I don't know."  
" Why didn't you do it, huh. Scared."  
" I...I...Don't-"  
" You had dust in your eyes or are you going blind?"  
" N-no T-Bone." Razor growled.  
" Are ya loosing your edge?"  
" N-no T-Bone leave me alone."  
Razor tried to ignore T-Bone for as long as he can, and was doing a good job of doing it. Until-   
" I know what it is... you can't cut it."  
Razor turned his head and shouted, " Y-yes I can."  
" No you can't, " T-Bone growled, " You can't even bring down Callie! How could you, of all cats, be a Swat Kat."  
" I'm a Swat Kat now," Razor muttered, " I think I'm doing a pretty good job so far."  
T-Bone laughed with anger and he shouted, " What if Katie was held hostage by Callie, huh?"  
Razor's hand was shaking with anger; he couldn't say anything to defend himself. However, he was holding himself together until T-Bone said,   
" Oh I know what's going to happen, you're going to start aiming right after she shoots Katie."  
And that was the last draw for him, Razor burst out shouting, " I aimed the glovatrix and I had everything but...but something was holding me back. Like some voice in my head telling me that it was wrong, and I was trying to fight it, but I couldn't do it T-Bone! I couldn't do it! Maybe your are right, maybe I-I cant cut it. I can't even bring down Callie, how can I take out larger cats out there!"   
But all of a sudden Razor stomped up to T-Bone, grabbed him by the collar and lowered him down to his eyes. Face to face " And I wouldn't let Callie or Feral or ANYBODY ever physically or mentally hurt Katie for as long as I live and even before I'm dead! YA GOT THAT!"   
After a long pause, Razor quickly let go of T-Bone's collar and apologized to him as he never did before, " I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me and-"  
T-Bone patted him on the shoulder and smiled apologetically, " Don't worry about it buddy. I know some cats are going to betray us, but most of them on our side are not going to turn on use any time soon. And it's going to be hard facing them when they go bad, were only cats... But I'll promise one thing to you Razor."  
Razor looked at T-Bone, " What's that?"  
" I'm not going to ditch you anytime soon buddy, so stop getting all worked up over it 'cause your driving me nuts."  
Razor smiled and went back to work, " That's all I need to here." Razor made the last incision on the door and with a loud thud the dropped out onto the floor.   
  
  
  
In Enforcer Headquarters Felina waking with Steel was in crutches explaining everything from what happened to the time she was interviewing the middle aged cat to when they escape the abandon warehouse, " So after the Swat Kats set us free we figure that since the Deputy Mayor was with Wiskerson then they will go to City Hall. Katie volunteered to go with the Swat Kats and since I sprang my ankle I'm no good so I drove Miss. Briggs sister to headquarters, to see if she had any other relatives to stay with."  
However, it seems like Steele had a problem listening to her,   
" Then where's Katiez?" Steele asked while playing Tic-Tac-Toe on his yellow notepad.  
Felina was getting annoyed and losing her patients with Steele, " I already told you Steele, she's with the Swat Kats were you not listening to me!?"  
" Darn, I was going to ask her out and look what's she's doing out in the streets, flying with those vigilantes," Steele said with a hint of envy. Steele walked back and forth thinking aloud his plan, even though Felina couldn't believe that he had the brainpower to do that, " Should I take her to my place first, then dinner and then back to my place? Or should it be, dinner then my place, and then her place."  
" You idiot." Felina hissed, "she's going to say no because you are a loser."   
" Listen Feral, " Steele lectured while he tore the paper with stick drawings of cats, rolled it up in a ball and tossing it aside. He started talking to Felina as if she was lower then him,   
" Katie Katiez should be lucky enough the I, David Steele, is slightly interested in her to ask her out. With the measly amount of ample time I have for my self, I can't believe she says no to an important figure of my self." He finished writing something on his pad then he asked with haste, " So where is the other Briggs?" Felina pointed towards a depressed Sally who was sitting at the end of a long wooden bleacher next to her was a row of unusual cats, from she kats to tomcats to kittens to old cats. However, Steele suspected a full figured teenage girl sitting where Felina pointed towards but all he saw was a ordinary, plain, teenage shekat. Is this girl supposed to be a member of the Briggs family? Steele thought. He scratched his head and asked, " This is Sally Briggs?" He took another look at Sally and he was dumbfounded " She-but- wha? How-"  
Felina arched her eyebrows, " You was suspecting a smaller version of Miss. Briggs?"  
" This can't be Miss. Briggs sister." Steele said, " She looks so...so... plain she's suppose to stand out."  
Sally looked up at him with her hesitant eyes with a question on her mind, " Sir, I was wondering if I could call my-,"   
Steele went up close face to face from the gray teenage shekat inspecting her as if she was a science project. He scratched his head and looked at Felina, " She doesn't look like the deputy mayor or have any of her features."   
Sally was scared and beginning to feel very uncomfortable and very nervous. Did I do something wrong, she thought.  
Steele looked at Sally again and said loudly, " Hey kid, where's your green eyes, blond hair, no hourglass shape, your glasses?"   
Sally was stuttering, she didn't know what to say. She knew that they weren't biologically related but why would anybody ask her that. " I-I-I-"  
" Are you a imposter or are you adopted?" Steele asked waiting for an answer, " I know the Briggs family wouldn't have such a plain looking kid hanging around with them so which one are you?"  
Felina grabbed him by the collar, dragged him away from her, and whispered with anger, "You idiot you don't ask out of the blue if you're adopted like that!"  
" Hey I just wanted to know Feral so but out, okay."  
Felina shut her eyes tight and growled, " Your going to freak her out she very sensitive!"  
" So what?" Steele said, " She looks like any other cat on the street Feral she's probably an imposter, don't you know the Briggs family is one of the most prestigious families in Mega Kat City. "  
" And?" Felina hissed, " She's related I said so myself."  
" Doesn't matter," Steele argued back, " Do you know how many low life, middle lower-class, no nothing, ally cat losers in this city want to be the around the high class aristocrats? Especially since ninety-nine percent of those cats in this city is the low life, no nothing, lower middle-class, ally cat losers? You probably know how it feels to be like those cats since your father's a penniless Lounge Lizard comedian anyway."  
Felina's fur raised and she growled with anger, " Why you-"  
As the two lieutenant started to argue each other Sally was resting her head on her hand sadly staring at nothing, " How can Callie say that? Sure she's adopted, but were still family. And why does everybody think I'm the adopted one, she is." She thought.   
Sally looked around the office and seen two shekats, the other one who looked tough, speak in a heavy Texan accent,   
" Yeah me and my sister robbed the bank whattaya gonna do buster!" The tough shekat's sister was more petite and less scary, and like her sister, she had a Texan accent,   
" Yep were gonna be in the history books, once we git a lawyer! Right sis." The enforcer told them to shut up and he pushed them through a hallway filled with handcuffed cats.   
Sally looked down and sighed, " What's going to happen now since Callie's going to run away or end up in prison."   
A middle-aged petite shekat with light brown fur and long black wavy hair that was put up in a quick bun on top was sitting across from Sally. The shekat smiled at her. She moved her seat away from the overweight tomcat with grease stains on his undershirt next to Sally.   
" Little girl are you alright you look like your in distress?" The nice shekat said, " And at such a young age too, you should be the one getting in trouble not worrying like a parent."  
Sally weakly smiled, she thought she was the nicest cat she ever met since she entered in the headquarters, " It's nice that you are concerned. But...But."  
" Your worried about something?" The petite shekat asked.  
Sally was surprised, " Huh? How did you know?"  
" I'm a mother with kids," The petite shekat explained, " Kind of like a hidden six sense that reveals itself when you become one. Anyway, why are you worried? You're lost? Don't worry, my husband and me lived here in this city for years," The petite shekat giggled and her gold, or yellow or green (or whatever eye color she had) eyes gleamed, " We can find our way through this city blindfolded while one of our legs is tied to the other."  
Sally shook her head, " No. No. It's not that, it's my sister; she did something bad...very bad....'Maximum-Security-Prison-For-Life' bad."  
The middle-aged shekat apologetically smiled, " Oh my goodness I'm so sorry-Oh! I know what can cheer you up!" The petite shekat open up her black pocketbook and started to look through it for the item that was suppose to 'cheer' Sally up. As she was looking through her messy pocket book, Sally started to ponder about the future, " I may end up staying with Aunt Amelia and Uncle Donald, but they're so snobby sometimes. Especially Aunt Amelia and Cousin Sasha. She'll probably make me act like Sasha and go hang out with the mean preppy kids around the club and date the guys and dress like her...Yuck! And Aunt Amelia probably wouldn't let me visit Callie if she gets thrown in prison since she and Callie don't get along." Sally sighed out of distressed and continued thinking aloud, " I wish Callie didn't turn bad." The petite shekat was still looking through her pocketbook, but she did listen to Sally, " Your sister name is Callie you said?"  
Sally nodded, " Uh huh."  
The petite shekat eyes glimmered at Sally and said with an exiting tone, " My second oldest son, his name is Jake Clawson says he fixed her car a couple of times. He says she's very pretty and his friend Chance was trying to impress her and when she was leaving she ...wait I think Chance was the one who got winked at...no... I think it backfired and Jake was the one...or did she..." Ms. Clawson paused and laughed lightly tapping Sally's shoulder, " Wait. I rather not say anything, that's how rumors get started."   
Sally laughed, " Hey. My sister did a play like that when she was the lead actress in school called " How Rumor's Get Started" It's about a girl who's affected by these rumors in school and she had to act like a good girl turned-"  
Then something jumped into mind, Sally gasped and said aloud, " Those things she said weren't true!"  
" What's not true?" One rough looking tomcat said wearing handcuffs.  
Sally rose up from her seat and said, " My sister was just acting! She's not a bad person after all!"  
One cat with swish cheese type ears shouted at Sally, " Who's not a bad person?"  
" My sister!" Sally gleamed. She rose up and ran out of the front doors, " I got to tell the others before it's too late!"  
A loud cat with long whiskers was shouting, " Hey kid ya figure that out all by yourself?! I'll pay ya a thousand bucks to be my lawyer!"  
" Me too!" one cat shouted.  
" My lawyer's a crook!" another cat shouted, " I rather go with her." When Sally made a mad dash out of the Headquarters, Ms. Clawson quickly rose up and walk towards Felina and Steele who was still arguing, " Excuse me?"  
" Yes M'am." Felina greeted.  
" You know that sweet gray young lady with the brown pigtails and brown eyes?"  
Felina was getting worried, " Yes?"  
" Well, I thought she was going to cry her little heart out, so I started talking to her to ease her troubled mind, but then she jumped out of her seat and ran out of here."  
" Oh no she ran away!" Felina cried.  
" Great!" Steele shouted, " This is not only your fault Feral but if Katie would of come back to headquarters and actually do her job, watching the little brat, this wouldn't of happen!"  
" That girl wasn't a brat," Ms. Clawson defended, " She was the sweetest thing next to my daughter Josie." However, Steele and Felina didn't hear what she said because they were trying to yell over each other. After a minute of arguing Steele was dominate in their argument, " But no, she's goes around the city with a couple of brainless, slow, hotshot vigilantes in dark suits. We could of at least had someone in this place to actually not disappear!" Steele stomped away and bawled, " I should report to the commander how she's running around with those vigilantes, that'll bring down her chances of becoming a lieutenant."   
Felina started to walk with Steele growling with anger, " You better not Steele or I'll bust your tail-"  
Steele stopped and turned around," But why should I waste my time with some tomboy with a hole in her ear, that's her loss."  
The cats in the headquarters were all listening in on the intense argument. If a pin would of dropped, everybody would of hear it.  
Felina cleared her throat and narrowed her eyes, " As a fellow lieutenant Steele I can tell you myself that she's doing her job two hundred percent, and she one of the few best enforcers we have in this city. Also, the Swat Kat's are better then twenty pilots put together so you don't know what you're talking about, which is ninety-nine percent of the time."  
Steele sighed with anger and stomped away, " I don't know what you guys see in those cats, they aren't nothing."  
" The Swat Kats are intelligent, polite, head strong, tough, talented, and I have to add good looking nice guys who knows how to treat a lady. Characteristics that you, David, never had, have never shown, and will never have in your nine lives." Felina started to walk towards the exit door. Enraged and highly embarrassed Steele yelled, " Feral where the heck do you think your going!?"  
" I'm going to find commander Feral at the warehouse. How about doing your job for a change." And with that Felina walked out and slammed the door.  
Everyone was quiet and staring at Steele and some guys were snorting underneath their breath. Ms. Clawson finally saw a window of opportunity. She went through her pocket book took out a white slip of paper and casually walked over to Steele with a smile on her face and said in her nicest tone, " Excuse me Lieutenant Steele can I pay this car ticket now? I've been waiting for almost three hours."  
Steele snatched the ticket from Ms. Clawson, " Sure."   
Ms. Clawson gave him the money upfront and nodded, " Thank you Mr. Steele."   
" You welcome."  
Ms. Clawson walk straight towards the door and opened it she was about to walk out until she paused and look back, " Excuse me Mr. Steele but since I am a mom and all, I always tell my children this: If you don't have nothing nice to say-"  
" DON'T SAY IT AT ALL!!" Everybody shouted.  
" 'Cause that way nice cats won't scream at you so much." Mrs. Clawson said giving a friendly smile. And with that, she walked out the office.  
The rough looking shekat with the Texan accent smiled with humor, " Insult with injury, someone just got cursed out, huh sis?"  
The petite shekat didn't hear her sister. She was scratching her head with a complex look in her eye, " I always thought the Swat Kats were handsome, but I always did like Razor the best, he's a fine lookin' guy if I say so myself."  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Okay that was the end of Part two of Chapter two. How did you like it? Now for the conclusion of the story go to the last part of the story click on Part three of chapter two NOW! 


	4. Almost the end of this story...Part 3 of...

Tricked Chapter 2 Part Three  
  
Disclaimer: how many times do I have to tell you lawyers! I do not own the Swat Kat's or any of the characters. And if your thinking about suing me then you looking the wrong place to get money 'cause I don't have a penny.  
  
  
Since the warehouse district wasn't that far from City Hall, it only took Zack, Callie, Benny, Lenny and Tiny, thirty-five minutes to get there. It was just like Zack said when he was explaining the plan, it wasn't that hard to get inside the back doors then through the front and it wasn't that hard to take the elevator on the second floor. Once they reach the thirtieth floor, Callie put it the pin code and they entered the financial office. " Wow. That was easy." Callie said surprisingly. Zack pulled out the black disk and smiled, " And it's all going to be really easy once you put in the code for the computer." Callie walked over to the computer and type in the ten number pin code. Zack put the disk inside, did some typing, and it was done. He put the disk filled with the treasury money inside his pants pocket and said, " That's it. Now let's get out of here."   
" Not so fast Zack." Benny, Lenny and the large orange cat pointed their guns at the two cats. Callie went close to Zack and whispered, " Zack what are they doing? Is this part of the plan?"  
" No. Ugh why didn't I think this would happen now."  
Benny made a sinister laugh and smiled, " Well, look at dis! Zack Wiskerson made a wrong c-cacula-caa...uhh..."  
" Calculation?" Both Zack and Callie corrected.  
" Shawdup!" Benny yelled, " I know how to say Cowculation! Now you twos go to dat chair, sit down and shawd up!" Zack and Callie stared blankly at Benny, for a few seconds Zack finally broke the silence, " Which chair Benny? This is an office full of chairs... you idiot."   
Zack got Benny really aggravated, Benny yelled out of frustration and pointed to a black leathered office chair, " Dat's it! Yous twos sit in that chair- yeah the same chair!"   
Since Callie and Zack didn't bring any weapons to protect themselves, they did what Benny ordered and sat in the same office chair; Lenny tied the two up together. Unfortunately for Callie, she had to sit across Zack's lap.   
" Ha ha! Now I'm in charge now! Everything's gonna go my way and YOUR not gonna tell me what to do Zack."  
Zack narrowed his eyes and said, " How could you be in charge if I had to help you count your change when you buy something at the store?"   
" Shut up Zack," Benny yelled, "Or I'll shot the blond! Now give me the disk or I'll-"  
" What? Spend it all at Seven-Eleven?" said Callie.  
" Ohh. That's a good one Cal." Said Zack.  
" Thanks."  
Benny pointed his gun at Callie and shouted even louder, " Now don't you start that blond before I blow ya brains out! If ya got any."  
" Look who's talking." Callie said.  
Zack trying to hold his laughter snorted," Ohh, another one, she's on a roll Benny."   
Benny was fuming mad but he passed it off with an laugh," Well yous two won't be talkin' crap anymore once these things go off!" The large orange cat zipped open his red duffle bag and inside was seven-  
" Bombs!" Callie and Zack said together.  
" Yep bombs! I did it all by my self- NO I DON'T WANTA COOKIE ZACK- it's gonna go off in about two hours...or was it an half an hour..."  
" Yo Benny, ya set it on an hour in a half." Lenny corrected. Benny blankly look at Lenny, " Anyway I'm gonna put these next to ya Zack and I'm gonna leave and be filthy rich!" Benny snatched the red duffle bag from the large orange cat and tossed the bag of bombs next to Zack and Callie.   
" You're not going to get away from this!" Zack yelled, "If I'm not going to get you Benny the enforcers are going to eventually!"   
Callie narrowed her eyes and said, " And if the enforcers can't catch you then the Swat Kats are going to bust your tail!"  
Benny laughed and smiled, " The enforcers!? The Swat Kats!? Those guys can't touch me once I make it to the border. While I'll be in a tropical resort with girls in bikini servin' me drinks while sitting in a beach chair, you guys are gonna be six feet under."   
Benny walked over to Zack's and roughly search his hands in his pants pocket and pulled out the disk that's filled with the money, " That's all I need from ya, Zack. C'ya around, in peaces."  
" Go to hell!" Zack roared.  
" You first." Benny smirked, He walked away from Zack and pointed his gun towards Lenny and Tiny, " Along with you twos."   
Tiny looked at Lenny and Lenny had a confused look on his face, " What the? Benny what are ya talkin' about?"  
  
  
" If you think I'm going to split the money then you must be out of your mind! " Benny said with anger. He point the gun directly at Tiny and shouted, " Far's I know you was probably with Wiskerson from square one, so I'm not talkin' any chances with you! So back off towards Wiskerson and the blond!"   
Tiny raised his hand and started to back away from the crazed cat slowly and without any sudden movements. While Benny's attention was solely on Tiny, Lenny was quietly sneaking towards him to snatch the gun out of his hands, until Benny perked up to what happened and aimed the gun directly Lenny ready to shoot, " What the heck are ya doin'!"  
Quickly Lenny took two steps back and pleaded, " Benny calm down, were not going to do anything to ya. I wasn't goin' to do anythin' to ya, I swear it."   
" Oh yeah!" Benny shouted. Then a loud bang and the smell of faint gun smoke filled the room and a scream woven with pain came out of Lenny. Callie gasped and looked at Lenny, who collapsed on the floor holding his left leg groaning in pain, it appears the bullet went through that leg,  
" I've seen you talkin' to one of them enforcers the other day." Benny said. " Tellen' all our business to dem."  
Trying to suppress his pain, Lenny tried to speak but sometimes he sounded like he was holding his breath and gasping for air,   
" Yeah, I was an informant Benjamin...so you think you won huh just 'cause you figured me out...But you don't know the damage we already done..."  
As Lenny was talking, Callie felt Zack's hand moving on her leg, immediately she hissed, " Zack what the heck are you doing to my leg."  
He signaled her to quiet down, " Lenny's making time for us."  
" What does that have to do with what your doing with my leg?! And how did you free your hands?"  
" He deliberately screwed up tying the rope without Tiny or Benny finding out, It was loose around my hands so I got them free and part of the rope looks like its loose around your leg."   
" How long is it going to take to free us?" She asked.  
" I don't know just give me time."  
As Zack continued to untie himself and Callie, Lenny continued his speech trying to buy time for Zack, " We got all the evidence in the headquarters Benjamin...I can't wait to see your face when they get you. "  
" Oh yeah!" Benny started to chuckle and pointed to Callie, " So with the fake info I got on the deputy mayor you guys wasted all ya time."  
" What are ya talking about?" Callie shouted, " I was abducted from my car."  
" You are so stupid!" Benny laughed and he sniffed his nose, " I spread a false rumor on you all over the city on how you em...em...em-embe-"  
" Embezzled?" Everybody said except Tiny.  
" I KNOW HOW THE HECK HOW TO SAY INBEDZLED!" Benny shouted out.  
Lenny cracked a smile, " You shouldn't use words that you don't know how to say Benny."  
" Shawd up!" Benny mumbled, " Anyway, I told everyone that you, Miss. Deputy Mayor, was going taking money out of the treasury and you would take the money out if you will get half."  
Lenny's jaw dropped and he look like he had a sick look on his face, " And then I felled for the trick."  
" Yep." Benny smiled, " And you told Zack all about it and he ended up getting the blonde ova here and get my money. You was thinkin' that if you bust me and the Deputy Mayor in one you'll be famous for it," He started to laugh and he shouted, " But the only thing you will be famous for is blowin' up yourself, Wiskerson, and the blond to kingdom come!" He made a warm smile and his beady eyes started to gloss with pride, " My old man would of finally be proud of me, if I didn't slip cyanide into his food."  
" Your insane." Callie said.  
" No I'm nuts, " Benny cracked, " And I don't give a damn." The crazed cat laughed once again and continued.  
" Now with my very, very, very smart thinkin' I got a five in one deal. I get ta have all the money, I don't have to share it all, I can get rid of an enforcer scum like Lenny, I can get rid of the Deputy Mayor, and I finally can get rid of Zack from getting the title that I deserved."  
" You don't deserve a damn thing!" Lenny shouted in anger, " Your father knew he was poisoned by you that's why he made Zack boss. He rather let someone who's not related to you run things instead of his own incompetent son!"  
Benny's face started to turn red with anger, he aimed his gun at Lenny and growled, " Lenny, or who eva the heck your names is. You better shut up 'cause in a hour bit's of pieces of you are going to fly everywhere around the city."  
  
  
After the last knot, Zack finally untied himself and Callie. She was about to jump out the chair and hit Benny for spreading rumors around about her until the dark gray cat grabbed her arm, " Wait a minute," Zack whispered, " When Benny turns his back I'll jump him and you get yourself out of here as fast as you can."  
Callie had a worried expression in her green eyes, " B-But what about you Zack?"  
" I'll be fine." Zack said with a half smile, "Just as long as you get out of here and go straight to headquarters, you'll be safe. That's all I care about right now Call, just to see that you're safe."  
Callie nod her head, " Alright, but just don't get killed by him, Okay."  
" I promise."  
  
  
Benny twirled the gun in his hand and started to walk away backwards, " Now I'll be leaving ya guys." He waved goodbye and turned around walking out of the office room.  
" Now!"   
Callie jump out of Zack's lap and ran out of the way and Zack sprinted towards Benny and knocked him down towards the floor. The gun slipped out of Benny's hands and sided a few feet away from the two. The two cat's look at each others eyes breathing heavily looking to see who would be the first one to go for the gun. Benny crawled madly towards it trying to get it, but Zack tacked his legs trying to make the other cat immobile but Benny kicked him in the face a couple of times until Zack jumped on his back. Callie stood there looking at Zack struggling to not let Benny take the gun, " I can't leave him alone! I got to do something." She thought.   
Lenny ripped off his left sleeve and wrapped it around his wound, " Lady you better listen to Zack." After the third wrap he made a knot and exhaled, " The enforcers by now think your one of the bad ones, you gotta clear your name or-"  
" I don't care, Zack needs my help." She looked at the gun and she ran out of the room and into the hallway and quickly grabbed it before Benny could get it,   
" Freeze Benny!" Callie shouted as loudly as she can. Benny froze in fear and crawled off of Zack, " I-I..."  
" Get away from him!"  
Benny cowardly crawled away from Zack back to the office room, " Please lady, D-don't shoot me- I-I beg ya!"  
Zack stood up bruised but not severely hurt, and walk next to Callie, " Give me ONE good reason for Cal not to blow your miserable brains all over the bloody floor!" Zack shouted. His accent was heavier now then when he talked before.   
Benny back all the way until he hit an adjacent wall, and rolled into fetal position while covering his head while crying, "I don't want to die I don't want to die-"  
" Freeze!"  
Benny screamed hi pitch, pointed towards the source of the voice, and started to tremble with fear, "Ahh! I-It's the Swat Kats! And the ugly Enforcer!!" Katie or the Ugly Enforcer Benny named her, made a death stare at him and growled in a very intimidating way, " Ya better swallow those words back down ya mouth or I'll stuff them down with my fist!"  
" Aww go ta Hel-"  
"Shut ya trap!" T-Bone shouted. Him and Razor both aimed their Gloveatrix at Benny, Zack and Callie. Razor shouted towards Callie, "And you! I can't believe you was about to wipe out this loser so you and Zack would get more of the money!"  
Callie and Zack look at each other, "Huh?"  
" Don't act stupid Briggs. You was about the do the same thing you almost did with that other guy."  
Callie looked around and found Lenny who collapsed spread out onto the floor with blood slowly seeping out of his leg that he tied up by ripping out his long sleeve shirt and tying it, then she looked at the gun that she was holding in her hand, " HUH! N-No it's not what you think guys!" She made an apologetic smile and toss the gun away from her, " Me and-"  
Zack tried to explain along with Callie, " And her-"  
" That idiot tied us up in a chair-"  
" I was about to die until- Wait! Tiny could tell you he seen everything!" Zack franticly looked around for tiny but he was nowhere to be found until he can hear Tiny's pain filled moan from behind one of the desk, " Tiny! What's wrong chap," Zack started to laugh out of frustration and shouted, " Me and Cal are at gun point and we really need your HELP!"  
" He's lying about the whole thing I bet." T-Bone muttered.  
" Are you calling me a liar." Zack asked with intimidation.  
" If the shoe fits."  
" Don't you have something better to do T-Bozo-aw whatever the hell's your name is." Zack hissed. He pointed out the window and ordered, " Go jump out the window, see if you can fly, since you're a 'super hero'."  
" I'll throw you to see if gravity working right." T-Bone growled.   
A middle aged cat (the same middle aged cat with colorblindness) with a mop bucket knocked on the door lightly and asked, " I didn't know you had an after office hour in here Miss. Briggs?" The middle-aged cats sighed out of exhaustion and wipe the little beads of sweat from his forehead, " Ya guys should'a of called me before ya had the party I wouldn't come to this room. Hey-wait a minute there goes that same girl I saw on the street...what were we talkin' about before?"  
As the middle-aged man was pondering on where he met Katie, Benny, who was sitting against the wall, stared at the man, looked at the handgun and stare back at the middle aged man. Finally the light bulb dimly flashed. Quickly he crawled over, grabbed the gun and ran towards the man, grabbed him and put the other end of the gun pressed on his cranium,  
" Uhh- Look at dis everybody!"  
The whole group turned their heads and saw Benny, who look like he's at the point of insanity, made a tooth to tooth smile while trying to press the gun further into the middle aged man's head, " I got a hostage!"  
" We all see that Benny." Zack said.  
" Shut ya pie hole! Now all of yous are goin' ta let me go 'cause one, I'm crazy, b, I want ta get away from ya losers with da money, and ten, 'Cause I can shoot this guy in the head! But it doesn't matter anyway 'cause all of ya are gonna be dead in one minute, that stuff that I put into Tiny is gonna work soon."  
Zack scratched his head, " Exactly what did you put into Tiny?"  
Tiny started to growl not out of pain almost like some kind of animal. Lenny sat up and had a very sick look on his face, " Oh no, Benny ya didn't use that stuff right?"  
Benny's laughter sounded like it was almost to the point of insanity, " I use this stuff that my father hid away from me when he raided this ship a couple of years ago and blew up. Some kind a chemical crap that had the words steroids, extremely dangerous, and uncontainable." After Benny said those words Lenny started to make a mad crawl behind one of the desk, " This isn't happeing! This isn't happening! This isn't happening!"  
"He's gonna turn into one big scary monster right?" Katie asked. She yawned and it seamed like she experience a couple of monsters in her time, " We just do what we always do around here..."  
" What's that?" Zack said.  
" Blow it up. It always works."  
" That's not going to work!" Lenny yelled from behind the desk far away from a morphing Tiny, " That thing is like a homing device with razor sharp claws! Once it looks at you it's going to hunt you down 'till it shred you to ribbons."  
On other side of the office one of the desks was picked up, and thrown out of a window. Benny who was somewhat scared at the power of what he created, pushed the middle aged cat into the room and ran towards the staircase. A large roar could be heard and everybody hid behind one of the desk or something that could hide themselves from the monster.  
Hiding with Zack, Callie was pretty angry thinking on how her whole night felt like it was going straight to the ultimate pit of despair, "Alright I want to know who's idea it is that made up that drug!"   
" It was actually made in my wonderful hometown Katland," Zack said sarcastically, " They banned it all over the country and over here. It's so dangerous nobody even want to buy it in the Black market. But it's a good thing it doesn't make the cat who eats it explode-"  
" Oh no! I forgot," Callie, gasped, She looked at T-Bone and Razor who was across from them also hiding behind one of the desk, " I forgot to tell you Benny made a couple of bombs,"  
" How many?" Razor asked.  
" About seven of them and a hour passed a long time ago so it's going to go off in a half an hour."  
" Where?"  
Zack pointed towards the other side of the office.  
" This is my lucky day." Razor said with sarcasm. Katie who was behind a large trashcan thought, I don't want Razor to get hurt.. She started to crawl over to where the bombs were place, she whispered, " Don't worry Razor I'll get 'em for you."  
" What the heck are ya doing Katiez?!" T-Bone whispered to her.  
" I'm going to were the guy pointed to so I can get the bombs."  
" Missy are ya nuts," The middle-aged cat whispered hoarsely hiding behind a desk with Lenny, " That guy said I'll cut you into shreds-gees- just like my niece, stubborn."  
" But I'm the better cat around here, I'm light, I'm fast on my foot and-"  
" Katie do you even have bomb experience?" Razor asked.  
She didn't answer Razor's question but she was determined to not let Razor go, " Y-yeah-kind of- I'm goin' Razor and you can't-" And the argument between the two would of continued until they heard a young girl's voice calling out " Callie? Callie! Where are you?"  
" That's Sally!" Callie cried. T-Bone eyed her and thought, " What she's doing here? Oh no!"  
The group could hear the vibrations the monster that Tiny turned into running out of the office room and into the hallways. The middle aged cat raised out of his hiding spot and shouted, " Where did that thing- or whatever- went to!? Who's voice is that?!"  
" That's my sister!" Callie cried, " And it's after her!"  
  
  
" Hello?" Sally called out unsure and somewhat frightened. She has a little knowledge about the layout of the building because she rarely comes to Callie's job because the last time she was here she was lost for the whole day so she vowed that she'll never come back without Callie showing her the way. However, she didn't know how scary it was going to be when it's the after hours. How the hallways were overshadowed, the noise from her shoe echoes thought the building every time she took a step, and the only light source was coming from the city lights from outside, but it didn't illuminated the hallways as she wanted it.   
" Why did I run in here?" She whispered aloud while sneaking down the hall. She knew Callie and that other guy, she believed named Zack, ran off to this building for something. She could feel her heart beating fast in her chest that she thought it was going to burst out of her and run off. Sally was slowing down her pace until she made a abrupt halt, wrapped her arms around herself, and cried, "I'm afraid of the dark...It's too scary... I-I." She wanted to continue walking but her legs felt like dried cement.  
" I can't go anymore..." Sally sobbed.   
Salty water started to drop down from Sally's eyes, she dried them away with her sleeve, and sobbed, "I'm afraid of the dark, I'm afraid of nighttime in the city. I'm afraid of water, snakes, bugs, and blood." She sniffed her nose and thought aloud, " Look at your self Sally you're a scary cat you're afraid of everything how could you help Callie if you can't even move? You can't do anything without getting scared to death I'm useless! How could I save my sister if I can't even watch a scary movie with monsters."  
All of a sudden, Sally heard a faint growl. A scary, hungry growl. Sally froze in fear and beads of sweat started to form on her forehead, " W-what was that? Please...please don't make it be one of the things I'm highly afraid of." She wanted to scream as loud as she could but her throat was dry with fear.   
Closer and closer, the growling creature came to her. Sally shut her eyes tight, " Please just let it go away. Please." Despite Sally's wishes, the thing that was growling was walking closer and closer to her. She knew that whatever that was growling like that isn't a cat, and it's a high probability that thing is possibly stronger and bigger.   
Sally slowly backed away from the monster, and the monster moved closer. She did it again and the monster moved closer. She went so far back that she hit an adjacent wall and the monster was growing nearer. Sally opened her eyes to see across from her was a large shadowed creature with long dark orange hair and scary glowing red eyes. She looked around franticly to see if there were any doors around her to escape too, however there wasn't any. Shaking with fear, she gulped and yelled, " Please someone help me? Anybody?"  
The monster made a very angry growl and was about to pounce onto Sally until she heard T-Bone's voice shout out, " Sally lay low!" Sally did what she was told and lowered herself as close as she can to the floor and covered her head with her hands. Quickly T-Bone fired a mini missile at the monster and it was a direct target while the monster was in the air, it lost its balance and started flying towards the window and smash through it. The monster made a large howl while falling towards the city streets.  
Sally uncovered her head and looked around, there were dust partials coming from the busted wall and white smoke. She was never so happy to see a wall with a big hole in it.  
  
  
Callie searched around the area looking for any first aid kit; luckily, she found one underneath one of the desks that was in the room. Immediately she went to Lenny to give him some needed care on his leg.  
" I hope Zack and T-Bone finds Sally soon," Callie said to Lenny, he didn't give a response, " I don't know what I'll do if she's-"  
Lenny coughed a couple of times and gave her a half smile, " Don't worry 'bout it Briggs."  
Callie gasped, " You was up the whole time?"  
" Yeah I was." Lenny answered, " I've been shot at so many time's I get use to the pain after awhile, so you don't have to worry 'bout me." The injured cat said. He sat up and looked up at her and said in a encouraging way, "Anyway, I knew Zack since he was a 'lil kitten. He'll find her, especially when he has that Swat Kat with him. They'll do fine. "  
  
  
" I hope T-Bone isn't in trouble." Razor said. While staring at the bag with worry, he looked up at Katie who was on the other side of the bag impatiently waiting for Razor to open it, " Open it so we can cut the wires." She said in a hasty nervous way.  
" We should be careful at opening the bag," Razor said, " We don't know if that guy trigger the bombs to blow when we-HEY! What are you doing?!"  
Katie grabbed the black bag roughly and quickly zipped it open without thinking on what the danger of opening the bag may bring, " There. Now do we cut the wires?"  
  
  
" You know what could of happen?!" Razor shouted, " Pieces of us would of flown everywhere."  
" Ok Razor it didn't happen so can we cut the wires now?" Katie complained.  
The middle age cat shook his head, " Just like my niece...just like my niece."  
Katie was getting annoyed, " Who is your niece anyway?"  
Razor peeked into the bag and said, " Since this is your above average mobster he probably made normal bombs. And since you never really had bomb experience-"  
" I went through bomb training!" Katie shouted defensively. Her sentence started to trail off as she continued, "I just didn't do as 'good' as the others that's all."  
Razor looked at her unbelievingly, " Uh huh. Anyway, all we have to do is cut the red wire and the bomb is offline." He did found seven plastic explosives that were in the bag, all of them were blinking red lights. They look like normal bombs except-  
" Crud! He used purple and pink wires!" Razor said with frustration, " Who in their right mind would use that!?"  
Katie tightened her fist and growled, " That stupid psycho sonofa-"  
" Then what are you twos going to do?" The middle-aged cat said worryingly interrupting Katie. He glanced at her and scold, " And you missy, you don't need to use language like that your gonna have a sailor's mouth like my niece."   
Katie rolled her eyes, " Yeah whatever." She glanced over at Razor who was thoroughly studying the two colored wires in his hand.  
" Why would anyone use purple and pink wires? Either this guy is a complete moron, doesn't know what he's doing, or he's colorblind."  
Katie gasped, ran towards the Middle aged cat, grabbed him, dragged him over to Razor, and ordered, "Mister look at those wires and tell me what you see."   
The Middle aged cat look at the two wires while scratching his raggedy hair, " Umm...I see that one of 'em wirers look blue and that other one looks like a red."   
Razor looked at the Middle Age Cat and Katie and grinned, " Katiez, I think you solve the problem to our dilemma!"  
" Great." Katie took the pair of clippers away from Razor and said happily, " Now we can cut the wires." Without realizing the damage she would cause she clipped the pink wire. Razor quickly snatched the clippers away from her,   
" What have you done!? We could of-Hey!" He noticed that there wasn't a loud boom or fire around the building. He cheered, " Bingo! We didn't explode! It worked!"  
" Alright!" Katie cheered. She wipe some bead of sweat from her forehead, " Razor did you do this stuff before? You must be an bomb expert unless if you had training or something?"  
" Aww. It's nothing Katie. It's just something I know." Razor gazed at the orange haired enforcer and smiled, " Hey, you wasn't bad...for my first student."   
" Really?"  
" Yeah, if you wasn't hear who know what would of happen."  
Katie smiled with relief and gazed into Razor's eyes, " To tell you the truth Razor...I-I didn't really get a high grade on bomb squad but in the academy and-"  
" That's ok," Razor chuckled, " I almost flunked the course." As Razor continued to laugh, Katie stayed quiet for a while until she asked with skepticism, " Your tellin' me that you was in the Enforcer Academy for the basic bomb squad course?"  
Razor stopped and realized he was halfway revealing his secret identity. He thought of anything to tell her and immediately he said, " N-NO! I was...uhh...reading about bombs when-uhh I was in...umm NEW JERSEY while sitting in a course about making bombs! Yeah! That's right New Jersey. NO where NEAR Mega Kat City....hehe...yeah...New Jersey."  
Katie stared at Razor a couple of minutes, " Uhh...Ok Razor-"  
" Excuse me kids," The Middle Aged Cat interrupted, " I'm almost at my retirement year and I'll like to reach it you two."  
Razor and Katie looked into the bag together looking for some more bombs. " Sure, it's going to be easy as pie now. " Katie said.  
" Since we figure out which is red and which is-oh no!" Razor pulled out another bomb, this time it had orange and aqua colored wires.   
  
  
  
" T-Bone!" Sally smiled almost near tears. She jumped up from off the floor, opened her arms, and gave the large tabby the tightest hug she could give around his shoulders and she shouted happily,  
" Oh! Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!"  
" Don't mention it." T-Bone smiled. He put Sally down on the floor and his attitude changed, " Kid, why didn't you stay at headquarters with the others?"  
" I did stay with Miss. Feral," Sally cried, " Then this man name Mr. Steele started to make me scared asking all these questions. Then I was talking to this nice lady named Ms. Clawson and while we was in our conversation I realized that Callie was-"  
" Are you alight Sal?"  
Sally eyes then full with fear. She went behind T-Bone and pointed at him, " It's the guy who pulled on my hair! It really hurt!"  
" Geez I'm so sorry," Zack said mockingly, " That was like, a long time ago. Anyway, I came here incase fat cat got stuck somewhere and needed my help saving you."  
" You're pushing it Wiskerson." T-Bone growled.  
" Yeah yeah. So where's the bloody monster at?"  
T-Bone pointed towards the broken window, " Are you that stupid that you cant tell that the monster went through the window?"  
" ...Shut up."  
" You shut up."  
" You!"  
" You!"  
" YOU!"  
" YOU!"  
Sallie went between the two who look like who was getting ready to fight and pleaded, " Please guys cant you two just get along?"  
" NO!" the two shouted.  
" Then can I see my sister now?"  
"YES!" T-Bone and Zack shouted. They both pointed towards the room where Callie was and shouted, " She's in there."  
  
  
Sally ran towards the door and called out, " Callie! Are you in here?" Callie looked around and found the gray shekat looking around helplessly in the room, " Sally!   
" Callie!" Sally shouted with glee. She ran towards Callie and literally jumped on top of her, embracing her tightly almost to the point of cutting off her circulation. Sally inhaled and with one big breath she said, "IthoughtyouwasabadcabutthenwhenIwasatenforcerheadquartersIfinallyfigureditoutandyouwasjustactingoutandI'msogladthatIfoundyouIamreallyreally happythatIfoundyouandIthoughtIwasgoingtogeteatenbythisbigscarymonstebutT-BonesavemeandthatgrayKatlandcatandT-BonetoldmewhereyouwasandthenI foundyou!"   
Callie giggled and hug her sister back, " Sally I don't understand a word you said but I'm so glad that you're safe and sound."  
The middle age cat wiped a coming tear with his sleeve and sobbed, " This is so sweet," The cat look at Katie who looked disgusted and asked, " don't ya think so missy?"  
Katie rolled her eyes, " Eww, now you remind me of my uncle, he always like those sappy movies-"  
" Now you really remind me of my nice." The Middle aged cat continued to sob.  
" Bingo!" Razor cheered to himself, " That was the last bomb in bag."  
  
  
In the hallway, Zack was looking out of the window where the monster smashed through. He shook his head and made a low whistle, " I feel sorry for the cat who owns the car down there, hope their insurance covers monster damage."  
" How could you be worried about somebody else's car?" T-Bone asked with frustration, " That cat just left with all of the treasury money."  
Zack turned around and growled with frustration, " Don't you think I'm not worried about that too?"  
" Worried about what?! He has your money he's practically doing what you wanted to anyway."  
" Listen fatso," Zack yelled, " If I had the money I would of do something different with it and...I..." Zack trailed off on his sentence and suddenly his eyes were wide open. He grabbed onto T-Bone's collar and the gray cat's eyes look like he had a wild thought full of madness, " T-Bone! How long does it take to go to the airport from here!?"  
" International or National?"  
Zack shook his collar violently, " Anyone!"  
" It's only an hour, depending on traffic or if theirs a checkpoint. Now let go of me who knows where you been!"  
Zack pushed him away and he jetted towards the stairway, " Listen, I can't explain because I'll take me hours! However, if you want to arrest me or beat the crap out of me then come and follow me. FATTY!" He then slam the door close.   
" Crud! He's not goin' to get away that easy." T-Bone growled with anger. Quickly he ran in the office where Razor was and picked him up like a suitcase.  
" H-HEY T-BONE! What the heck are ya doing!?" Razor said.  
" That katland cat decided to jet outta here! Were goin' after him!"  
Katie walked behind T-Bone shouting, " Hey I'm goin' too!"  
" No your not Katiez." Razor told Katie, " Make sure the Briggs and others get to headquarters safe and sound. Alright."  
" Aww man." Katie kicked the ground and she mumbled, " Sure Razor."  
  
  
At the Mega Kat City Docks, it been considered a dangerous place during the daytime, but the nights are horrendous. It is dark and desolate place where good-natured cats don't go around because of the shady cats around the area. In the damp darkness, a black car rolled up and stop to a halt. Without cutting off the car, the driver flew open the driver side door and Benny jumped out, " The odds of finding a black car out in the city for me to steal." He took the disk out of his pocket, tossed it up in the air and caught it. " It's a lucky night for ya Benny Martinez." He said. The cat kissed the disk and smiled triumphantly. He then started to walk towards a medium size yacht that had the name " S.S. Ginger." He jump off the pier and into the boat and said, " I got the luck, the money, and the transportation to go anywhere in the world without da enforcer looking for me, the Swat Kats can't touch me, and the stupid Wiskerson is out of my life forever!"  
" I don't think it's going to be that easy Martinez."  
Benny franticly looked around yelling, " Who! Who's that!?!?"  
" Who do you think you ignorant fool?" Zack jumped out of nowhere and smiled, " Surprise! It's me."  
" Damn it Wiskerson," Benny furiously shouted, "Why wont you leave me alone! You're the boss of my father's business and you have more money then anybody! What more do you want!?"  
" Nothing really." He answered. He cracked his knuckles in the palm of his hands. Slowly he walked towards Benny who was also ready to fight, " Just beating the living daylights out of you is all I want." Then Zack sprinted towards Benny until he pulled out a handgun from hinding and shouted, " Let's see if you'll try and beat dis!" Benny pulled the trigger and a loud gun blast came out of it. Benny pictured Zack falling on the floor dead but the katland cat somehow dodged the bullet just in time and tackled Benny onto the ground. The gun fell out of Benny's hand and the force of the tackle also made the disk fly out of Benny's pocket and stop at the very edge of the boat. Dancing towards the edge of it's destruction.   
" The disk!" Zack and Benny shouted wide eyed. They both glanced at the gun and shouted simultaneously, " The gun!" Benny started to scramble towards the gun but Zack was wrestling with the cat trying to get ahead to get the two items before the other cat did and he almost reached it until Benny grabbed onto his face and pulled himself in front of him. He made it to the disk and gun instead.  
" Look who made it now Wiskerson." Benny taunted. He aimed the handgun at Zack who backed away from him so Benny wouldn't be too alarmed,  
" Great I let a ignorant fool beat me." Zack said disappointedly.  
" Shut up!" Benny roared, " I've been waiting for this day for so long, I have dreams at night just thinking about it. And now I'm the one with all the power and you're the one goin' to be dead in a few seconds."  
" Congratulations Benny." Zack said in fuming sarcastic tone, " I guess poisoning your father, changing Tiny into a monster and attempted murder on an undercover enforcer really put you in the lead. I know and you know that you possibly cannot get away from it-"  
Benny loaded the gun and pointed it towards Zack's head, " But I did and I am Zack. Kiss your tail goodbye."  
Zack wished for any miracle that could stop Benny pulling the trigger and he started to think that it wouldn't come true. Benny was somehow thrilled at Zack being scared out of his mind, which caused him to laugh wickedly but all that stopped, when Zack started smiling.  
" What the hell are ya smiling 'bout?" Benny demanded.  
" I'm smiling about what's about to happen to you," Zack answered. He looked up at the night sky and on the top of the flat roof on the boat was T-Bone and Razor looking over and ready to pounce onto Benny. The gray cat continued, " You'll see why I'm smiling. ...Right about...Now." A hard heavy blow was felt on Benny's face, which caused him to fall hard. The impact was so strong that the gun slid out of his hand and fell into the water. Zack jumped up and brushed himself off, " What took you two so long? I could of lost one of my lives. You guys are not very dependable cats you know." T-Bone clenched his fist and grumbled in annoyance, " What ever happen to, ' Thank you for saving my life.' and ' I'm happy that you came.'? I didn't have to follow you all the way over here ya know." Razor was the last to safely leap off the roof. " Please guys can we just-"  
" NO!" T-Bone and Zack shouted.  
Razor bent his eyebrows and spat, " What the!? You guys didn't even know what I was going to-"  
" WE KNOW!" The two shouted again.  
" Hey supercat, can you please stop saying the same thing I'm going to say?" Zack demanded. He then continued along like he sounded like he was going to be sick, " Not only it annoying but sharing the same words is starting to make me think I'm related to you. Which I hope that it isn't true."  
" Listen Katland boy." T-Bone emphasized, " YOU better stop saying the same thing I'm sayin' or I'll-"  
" What?" Zack hissed angrily, " Punch me in the face? C'mon, try it, I dare you."  
As the two cats continue bickering and Razor trying to keep the peace, Benny opened his eyes and his blood started to boil. He knew that he was going to end up in prison eventually and he'll lose all the money, but what made him angrier than anything was that his boss was going to win. Slowly Benny pulled out a small Swiss knife from his jacket and position himself to attack him, who was focusing all his attention to the large Swat Kat. Then with one inhale he screamed, " Prepare to die Zack!" And he started charging towards him with full force. T-Bone and Razor acted quickly, T-Bone pushed Zack away from Benny's path, and Razor reached into his pocket, popped the cork off the test tube and splashed the contents all over Benny's face. The strong fowl stench of the brown icky sludge cause Benny to stop in his tracks and screamed.  
" Ahhh!!! What the heck did ya put all over my face it stinks!?" Benny shouted wildly. He tried to wipe the sludge off his face but his fur was entangled with the sticky slime. Making a wild scream, he ran off the boat and continued to scream until out of nowhere he saw the sand colored fist coming at him right between the eyes and all he saw last was just blackness.  
" I didn't know this stuff would be this powerful." Razor said with awe when he jumped of the boat along with T-Bone and found Katie cracking her knuckles standing over a knocked out Benny, " Hi guys." She greeted, " The party's over already?"  
" What are you doing here Katiez!?" T-Bone growled, " Aren't you suppose to be with the others?"  
" I was." She said, " After that I grabbed another enforcer vehicle and drove over here. Incase you guys needed me help" Katie smelled a fowl stench close by, she sniffed her nose and cried, " What the heck is that smell!? Is it coming from him?"  
" Yeah." Razor point out. He looked at the empty test tube and he made a smile " I think it's our new weapon. Hey T-Bone did anyone seen Zack?"  
T-Bone thought for a moment and answered, " No. Not until I pushed him away from-"  
" Excuse me!" Zack shouted out. He was soak and wet all over his body, which was a funny sight. " Why did you push me over the railing you idiot Don't you know your own strength!?"  
T-Bone rolled his eyes, " This guy I tell ya, he doesn't even know how to say, 'Thank you for saving my life.'" Zack ignored T-Bone and walked over to Benny. He whistled, " Wow. I knew he always had a distinguish kind of stench on him but I didn't know he smelled this bad. At least he's going to jail anyway so he wont bother me no more."  
T-Bone, Razor and Katie looked at Zack all with their faces twisted with confusion, " What the heck are ya talking about?" Katie questioned him, " You're the boss of the whole Martinez group your going to jail too."  
Zack started to laugh so hard that T-Bone growled, " What's so funny Wiskerson?"  
" You are right about me being the boss of the whole Martinez group and me going to jail," Zack explained, " but none of you guys don't really know who I really am.," He went into his pocket and pulled out a black wallet and opened it in front of them. Katie and Razor was surprised but not more as surprised as T-bone,  
" For you see," Zack smiled halfway and continued, " I'm part of the Katland Enforcers Undercover Division."  
" You!" T-Bone emphasized, " You are a undercover agent?!"  
" Do I really have to repeat myself to you?" Zack sneered. T-Bone was about to say something back at Zack until Katie interrupted, " Hold it. If you are an undercover agent then how did you end up the boss? Why didn't Feral tell me this before!?"  
" I'll explain later, " Zack answered, " But how about we take this loser to enforcer headquarters shall we say, now?"   
  
  
After the Swat Kats, Katie and Zack took Benny to Headquarters Zack started to tell the whole story about his undercover work which took about an hour to finish. But to sum it up in two of more sentences Zack and his partner Lenny was an undercover enforcer working for Benny's father. He did a good job, or as Lenny called it, a too good job into tricking Benny's father into thinking he was a legit mob cat. When Benny's father was dying, he asked Zack to be the new boss because he found out Benny poisoned him. And...Well. You guys know what happened from there. A few days latter Katie did ask Feral why he didn't tell her Zack was on their side. His answer was,  
" You never asked." He answered casually while finishing some paper work that was neatly placed in a very efficient way.  
" WHAT!? You knew about it all along!?" Katie exclaimed, " How long was this was happening!?"  
" For two years. Lenny Tailsson, he was an undercover veteran in Katland years ago until he transferred over to Mega Kat City so he could aid Wiskerson, since he's not accustom in undercover work. Lenny also gave us information about the Martines when he consulted with one of our operatives. He is also responsible for capturing Mac and Molly Mange on information he gave us. I didn't tell you anything about Wiskerson or Tailsson because I didn't want a leak coming out." Feral went back into his paper work, " Is that all Private Katiez?"  
" No."  
" Then what is it then?" He said somewhat in a hasty way.  
" I just wanted to know just how many cats are undercover in this city alone sir."  
Feral moved his eyes away from the papers and looked at Katie" That's on a need to know basis Katiez, you know that."  
" Alright sir." She was about to walk out of Feral's office until he stopped writing on the papers and called out, " Katiez. There's something I need to discuss with you."  
Katie turned around, " Yeah sir what'cha want?"  
" I just wanted to tell you that Lieutenant Steele made a report on how you left with those vigilantes days ago."  
Katie stood in the middle of the office looking at Feral very upset, " Your going to punish me 'cause I was with the Swat Kats!? Just because you don't like 'em-"  
" Before you start screaming I also have an report from Felina, Wiskerson and Tailsson the next day after Steele send over his report.." Feral interrupted. " I was about to follow Steele's recommendation, but you also capture Martienez with Wiskerson and from the report I read you diffused a couple of bombs at City Hall, sum it up you did somewhat alright."  
" Alright!" Katie cheered. She started jumping up and down until she paused and questioned Feral with a suspicious tone, " So what's the deal?"  
" I'll ignore Steele's request for now." Feral said. He went back to his papers. Katie made a tooth to tooth smile and jogged towards the door, " Well Feral 'cya latter, I'm off to patrol the-"  
" There's one last thing I want to add, " Feral pointed out, " The next time you decided to run off with those vigilantes I won't be so lenient on you." Katie was about to speak her mind but the commander raised his hand and spoke, " Don't start to quarrel with me I do not have the time to do so. You're dismissed."  
  
  
Katie closed Commander Feral's office door." Phew, that was close. Must be a good day for him or something." She sighed. As she was walking towards the elevator doors she began to smile as she thought about the time she spent with the Swat Kats. Especially with a certain cat named-  
" Oh Katie!" Steele called out interrupting Katie's train of thought. The orange haired private mumbled, " What does he want now."  
" I heard Feral calling you to his office." Steele smiled as if he won the lottery, " You been demoted to janitor huh?"  
" Not today or tomorrow lieutenant." Katie grinned, " 'Cause I'm that good to get demoted!" She turned her back, started to walk away from the lieutenant, and called for the elevator, "Oh, and Steele."  
" What?" He growled.  
" Have anything to say before I mentally block ya out for today?"  
" I got something to say...you wanna go out?"  
" You wanna get punched in the face?"  
Steele blanked," ...No."  
" Same answer." She said to him as she walked into the elevator. As the doors closed shut and when Katie noticed she was the only one on the elevator she started to smile again as she began to think again about the time she spent with the Swat Kats. Especially about a certain cat she doesn't want to admit to herself she's really fond of.  
  
  
  
In the middle of Sylvie Street construction workers were busy at work filling in the potholes on the street. In the middle of that street was Callie's green sedan being hooked up to Chance and Jake's towtruck.  
" I'm glad all that stuff is over. " Chance said while hooking up the hook to the front of the bumper. Jake, who was on the other side of the crane, helped Chance also, " I can't imagine that I thought Callie was bad. I mean, what was I thinking?"  
" You was just preparing for the worst." Chance answered. They finished hooking Callie's car to the crane and the large tabby brushed his hands off, " But I think you went to far with that buddy, not all cats are going to turn on your back. But I'm glad about one thing that happened out of all of this."  
" What?"  
" That stupid katland cat Wiskerson gone back home!" Chance emphasized. He leaned onto the tow truck, cross his arms and smiled triumphantly, " I never have to see his ugly face again for a very long time."  
" What's wrong big guy?" Jake said playfully, " Can't take the competition?" Chance turned his eyes towards the small mechanic and mischievous smile, " Your talking about me? What about you."  
" What about me?"  
Chance moved from the truck and cuffed his hands together fluttering his eyes like a love sick cat and then to the best of his ability he imitated Jake's voice, " Oh, I never, ever, ever, ever want to see Katie get hurt. I wouldn't let Callie or Feral or a big old monster or anybody ever physically or mentally hurt her as long as I live and even when I'm dead." After that Chance laughed so hard that he almost fell on his tail. Jake folded his arms and pointed his nose up in the air, " Your exaggerating, I didn't say it like that."  
" Yeah ya did." Chance argued, " What was wrong with you? You drank rotten milk? You accidentally sniffed some of the jet paint?" He paused and Jake who was looking at the endless yellowish green sky. Chance waited for a response until he gasped. Jake backed away from him and asked worriedly, " C-Chance? W-what's wrong?"  
" I know what it is." He said while making a playful smile. He stepped over to Jake, put him in a headlock and started to rub his head with his cap still on his head, " My little buddy finally has that little fuzzy feeling inside."  
Jake face reddened and he tried to breath for some air, " Ack-What?!"  
Chance started his fake crying and he sobbed," It is true! They always grow up so fast."  
" N-negative Chance!" Jake said still with a red face, " I-I do-NOT like her! I mean I like her a lot but I don't-uhh-like her like her that way I mean...umm...she, I mean, I just like her as a-a-a. "  
" Girlfriend.": Chance answered.  
" NO!" Jake screamed in his I'm-not-going-to-tell-you way.  
All the construction workers stopped working and stared at Jake who was extremely embarrassed. Everyone was quiet until Chance yelled, " What are you guys lookin' at!?"  
The construction workers shrugged their shoulders and went back to work.  
Chance let go of him and patted him on the shoulder," Ok Jake I wont bother you. I don't know why you like Katie for; I can understand Felina Feral, but KATIE? I mean she's skinny, she short, she always screaming and she acts...wait...IS a tomboy. Maybe you have a thing for red heads."  
" Negative Chance." Jake corrected. His eyes then began to show that drowsy dreamy look that he only shows when he get's a new peice of hardware. He cuffed his hands togeather and looked up at the sky and spoke like he was reciting a poem, " Her hair is of an orangey color that looks like the sunset on a summer day at the beach,"  
Chance just stood there, " Uhh....Jake are you ok?"  
" Her eyes are true blue like tropical waters."  
Chance carefully tapped on Jake's shoulder and wispered, " Hey buddy are you alright?"  
" Her smile is...uhh...really pretty."  
" JAKE!"  
Jake jumped, he finaly broke out of that hypnotic state, " Huh?"  
" You was rambeling on about how Katie look, either your stalking her or you really like her."  
" I dont like her okay Chace." Jake finalised. Jake just shook his head and said, " Whatever you say. But let me teach you a few trick on how to pick up the ladies. I bet when she's with you in a couple of hours she'll be putty in your hands. Well...if she is a girl. "  
" You mean how to make them ignore your presence?"  
" Funny Jake. Real funny."  
Chance and Jake then saw Callie walking down the sidewalk waving and giving a bright smile at the two mechanics, " Hi guys." Callie called out, " Hope I didn't make you guys wait too long for me."  
" No Miss. Briggs." Chance and Jake answered simultaneously.  
" That's wonderful." The blonde-haired feline cheered. She glanced at the car and noticed that her blown out front left tire was replaced with a brand new one.   
" You guys change the tire?" Callie said surprisingly, " Wow! you guys must be the best mechanics in the city."  
Jake blushed, " Aww. It nothing new or anything, but we need to take it to the garage so we can replaced the battery." Callie leaned onto the her car door and thought aloud, " Ever since the Swat Kat's rescued me everything's been going great."  
" Like what?" Chance asked.  
" Well, the guy who turned into that monster actually survived, since the car broke his fall. Now he's in the Mega Kat City Biochemical Lab and he's getting treatment. In no time he'll be back to normal. And Benny's finally in jail for life, where he belongs."  
" How about your sister Sally?" Chance asked.  
Callie looked at him and paused, " How did you know I have a sister name Sally?"  
Jake secretly jabbed Chance on his side then cleared his throat, " Ha ha. Why, Chance wanted to know is...is..."  
" I saw her!" The large tabby shouted out. Callie still stared at the two perplexed, " I saw her on the news the other night and I wanted to know how she was doing."  
Callie blanked a couple of times, " Oh. Well she's doing fine. She was a little afraid of going out in the street because she feared some guy was going to abduct her again, but with much persuasion and dragging her out of her room I made her go out the street." Callie waved her hand and continued, " She's way over that fear now. She's really popular in her school since that night, but the only problem is that her friend always wants to hear what happen to her fifty thousand times. Sally's friend is, well, how can I say this, she's a really big fan of T-Bone."  
There was a moment of silence until she remembered, " Oh I forgot about one thing."  
" What?" The two mechanics said at the same time.  
" Zack." Callie said vaguely.  
Chance placed his hands in his pockets and rolled his eyes," What's about him."  
" He went back to Katland."  
" He did? When?" Jake asked. He looked at Chance and by the looks of his smile he was going to jump for joy at any moment.  
" During the morning." She said with a hint of sadness.  
" REALLY!" Chance exclaimed with total happiness, " For how long!"  
" He doesn't know yet." She answered, " He said it could be days."  
" Maybe weeks." Chance smiled.  
She nodded her head, " Could be months."  
" Probably years!" Chance said with wide eyes.  
Callie sighed and with a finalized tone she thought aloud, " But he has to go back home. It's been two years he was away from his home county. He's probably homesick. But he wouldn't never get to go back home if it wasn't for the Swat Kats."  
" Ain't it the truth." Chance mumbled.  
"Sometimes I sit at my desk and wonder who those guys are."  
" I do." Jake added. He glanced at Chance who was trying to contain his laughter, " I always think about who they really are."  
" It could be anybody," Callie said, " And the ironic thing is I probably even talked to them on the street."  
" Wouldn't that be ironic." Chance smiled.  
" Anyway, since you guys are going to the shop that's about where I'm going. I would of called the chauffer but he's busy with Mayor Manx, so can I hitch a ride with you?"  
Before Jake can answer her question, in a blink of an eye Chance was escorting Callie into the truck, " I'll be very happy to Miss. Briggs." He smiled. Callie was about to enter inside the car until a ruby red hoodless car started rolling down the street honking it's horn it halted on the right side of the Towtruck.  
" Hi Callie." Zack shouted, " Miss me?"  
" Zack!" Callie shouted with glee, " What the heck are you doing here?!"  
" What the heck are you doing here Zack!?" Chance emphasized.  
" What about your flight?" Jake asked.  
Zack jumped out of the car and said, " You would not believe what happened, I was just about to board the plain with Lenny until the announcement was made; there was a malfunction with the plane. So it's under repair until midnight."  
" That's really wonderful." Chance said with sarcasm.  
" So Cal where you're headed?" Zack asked while gazing at her. Callie smiled, " I was just about to hitch a ride to the other side of town."  
" Inside that?" Zack said with disgust while pointing at the old dusty towtruck, " C'mon Cal I'll drive you over. It's no problem at all. I'll even treat you to lunch and possibly dinner?" He looked over at Chance and grinned, " You wouldn't want to bother the mechanics with their job." He looked at Jake and Chance and for some strange reason it felt like he saw them before. But he dismissed this feeling and continued, " So you're coming?"  
" Sure!" Callie answered. She jogged over to Zack's car and the Katland cat open the door for her. Finally he jumped into the driver's seat and start up the car, roaring its engine,  
" Bye guys!" Callie waved. And as the car screeched down the street the blond feline shouted, " Thanks for offering the ride!" Chance and Jake stood there feeling like they lost the battle.  
" Chance?" Jake called.  
" Yeah Jake."  
Jake scratched his head underneath his red hat, " What just happened?"  
Chance sighed, " I don't know...all I know is I want to beat the crap out of that guy."  
Jake looked up at Chance and said, " I think Zack just won the battle."  
" Yeah." Chance frowned, " He won for today." He climbed into the truck and started the engine up and yelled, " But the war isn't over."  
" That's the Chance I know." Jake cheered. He jumped into the truck and gave the large tabby a high five. " He think he's going to win, but he gotta get through me first." Change growled.  
And as the tow truck speeded down the bumpy, street it entered into the mass city traffic. In this metropolis, it has been considered normal to have these problems since it's usual to have unusual trials and tribulations. However, as long as the city is in trouble they can always count on two cats named T-Bone and Razor who will surely save the day in this vast crazy city named Mega Kat City.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
Author's Note: YAAAYYY!! That was the end of the story! How did you like it!? I don't care what rating system you use 1-10, words, miscellaneous, who cares! Just tell me how the story was and I'll probably make another Swat Kats story! C'ya guys!  
  
PS: Read my other fics too!  
  
Jerseygirl :) 


End file.
